The World Of The Glass Banshee
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: FT AU for Nightmare of Nunally and other Code Geass related cannon. Nunally is looking for her brother who had left her after an attack on her house. Luckily for her a guild is willing to help her out along with her literal inner demon, but she cannot escape the darkness that lies ahead. Rated M for language, sex and gore.
1. Nunnally

**The World of the Glass Banshee**

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay so I was inspired by Draconichero's "Fairy Without Wings" to do this story. It has honestly been a while since I wrote anything on this site (I've been kind of uninspired due to a lot of factors) and I hope to go far with this story. As for how F.T cannon this is gonna get, I will say kind of close to cannon, I dunno. But regardless I hope you all enjoy this story.)**

* * *

It was nighttime in the royal city and capital of Fiore known as Crocus which was where most people were in their beds leaving the night to two types of people; Criminal's hoping to make it big and the guards patrolling the streets for the royal family.

Nunnally Vi Britannia was neither of those types of people, yet here she was moving about in a wheelchair, with a pale pink blouse with a long pink skirt on, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

' _I hope I find anyone who knows where he is.'_ thought Nunnally to herself as she wheeled her way towards the dark streets while thinking of the attack 3 years ago that not only reduced her to helplessness , but also caused her brother to disappear without a trace. The only way she knew he was alive was that he not only had paid for two things; her hospitality recovering from the attack and for a dragon lacrima implant that granted her sound dragon slayer magic, but also gave her enough to live in a nice place for a while until the landlord revealed his true colors and got arrested by the council for it, which caused her to use the money to find Lelouch and stay in various places. To keep the money flow up, she had to work as a freelancer mage which didn't make her much but it did get her paid.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a torn, stark white female humanoid life-sized doll crawl with a mushroom shaped head crawl towards the girl.

"Please….help….me!" begged the mannequin, as she crawled towards Nunnally, who wheeled towards the sound of the dolls voice desperate to help her, not caring who or what she was. Then Nunnally offered her hand towards the doll who took it, which suddenly caused the two to glow a very bright navy light before the doll went limp, falling onto the ground.

"Hey are you okay?!" Nunnally shouted, before grasping the doll towards her and shaking it back and forth, repeatedly in a frantic manner.

" **I'm fine, you can stop shaking my former body now."** a female voice in her head replied, caused Nunally to drop the doll before being confused for a while before the voice in her head added, **"I was the former tenant in my body and simply put my Soul into your body while you held onto me, I really hope you don't mind."**

Nunnally just stood in silence trying to think of someway of replying without getting stared at but then suddenly the voice in head replied;

" **Hold on a minute."** The Voice in her head said, **"This might sting."**

Nunnally suddenly felt her head was being stabbed by a thousand swords all at once, and wanted to grasp it but her body felt numb so she tried to scream but couldn't due to her throat feeling as if acid had completely drowned her throat.

" **Sorry I should be almost done, can you try to bear with it a little while."** The voice in her head replied, as Nunally's pain increased in intensity every second before it suddenly stopped completely.

" **There we go, the mental connection has been set up now we can communicate back and forth in our minds. Try to think of something."**

" _Um Okay."_

" **Okay there we go, you're safe from being thrown into the cuckoo's nest, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Nemo the demon you just saved big time. Thank you for that by the way."**

" _Um…thank you?"_

" **Yeah, a lot to take in also you're now going to be a member of Irregular Witchcraft."**

Before Nunnally had a chance to reply, a man dressed in all black arrived from out of nowhere with the only thing to alert Nunnally to his precense was a cold tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for a little girl who happens to be my daughter." the man said, "Goes by the name of Alice, she is quite a runaway that one."

"I'll help you look for her." Nunnally explained, under the circumstance of getting this man away from him as soon as possible.

"Thank you." The man dressed in black replied, "Just find her and I'll find you." He then walked away.

" **Be careful around that man, he isn't who he says he is."**

" _How do you know?"_

" **That man was the one who attacked Myself and my guild mate Alice using his Shadow Magic. His name is Lufrieg, ex-member of the infamous Mammon Soul, he has quite the bounty on his head."**

" _How much?"_

" **Around Twenty five hundred."**

Nunally was disappointed in the amount, it would mean less money for her to survive off of and even less resources to look for Lelouch.

" **I'm very sure we at Irregular Witchcraft can help find this Brother of yours."** Nemo replied, **"So focus on living well okay?"**

" _Okay."_

" **First let me borrow you."**

" _What? Why?"_

" **Well Alice needs to know my current situation."**

" _Can't I tell her myself?"_

Nemo sighed before saying;

" **You can try but it won't go as well I'm afraid."**

" _Any Idea where I might find her?"_

" **There is a dive bar two blocks east from here, maybe she might be there nursing her wounds. I'll give you directions."**

With Determination Nunnally then wheeled her way to the east side of Crocus making her way past various closed stores, alleyways that did not have anyone to hurt Nunnally much to her relief, dumpsters which Nunnally could hear the sounds of rats scourging around for leftovers which unnerved her but not enough to scare her off and the various sleazy inns where half naked people who were mostly women were exiting screaming various new words Nunnally had never learned before, at windows. Then she then stopped upon smelling a very strong amount of alcohol emitting from a large wooden building painted bright orange with big yellow words on top of the building that read 'Death's Daughter'. It took a while for Nunnally to find the door, but eventually she found it, opened it and entered the bar which was simply nearly empty except for the bartenders wandering about the empty place and a lone red eyed 15 year old girl with long strawberry blonde hair tied into pigtails wearing a dark red shirt with claw marks on them with a torn black cape over it which matched the pants she was wearing and brown boots who was sitting at a table nearby the back door with an empty mug of beer and a compact communications lacrima on the table.

" _I smell one patron that does not smell like a worker."_

" **Is it Alice?"**

" _I dunno."_

" **Only one way to find out."**

Nunnally took a deep breath and wheeled her way over towards the girl who simply stared at Nunally, as she came closer to her until she reached the table.

"Are you looking for your parents? If so, I'm sorry to say but you caught me at a bad time." the girl replied.

"Are you Alice?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes." the Girl replied.

"I'm Nunnally, Nemo wanted me to find you." Nunnally explained.

"Is she alright?" Alice said.

"How do I put this-" Nunnally started to say before Alice said;

"Her Soul is in your body?" Alice asked, "I've been down that route myself, until I joined Irregular witchcraft and Master Sanica made her a new one which I presumed was damaged."

"Yes." Nunnally replied.

"Anyway did you see-" Alice started to ask before Nunnally stated;

"I'm blind."

"Sorry." Alice said before rephrasing; "Did Lufrieg make contact with you?"

"Yes he claimed that you were his daughter." Nunnally said, which caused Alice to chuckle for a bit before explaining;

"Quite funny he made such a claim. Because the reason he got kicked out of the guild is doing what Bora did to land himself in jail two weeks ago, only Mammon Soul to not only excommunicate the bastard but to reward anyone who can capture him and turn him into them, their life savings as well."

"I don't see how the two relate." Nunnally said.

"This is where it makes sense, after they raided his mansion to find him, Mammon's Soul found out that he had not only imprisoned and raped the youngest daughters of cousins of the magic council but also sold their organs to the highest bidder." Alice added, which suddenly caused Nunally cheeks to swell up and face suddenly turning a sickly pale green .

"Want me to wheel you to the bathroom?" Alice asked, which Nunnally replied with a quick nod while holding a fist to her face. Alice then suddenly seemingly teleported behind Nunnally.

" **I hope you have a really strong gut, Nunnally."** Nemo said, before Alice gripped both handles of the wheelchair, and at the speed of light, dashed right into the bathroom and opened the toilet before Nunally had time to process the information.

"Go ahead." Alice said, before Nunnally then got down on her knees from the wheelchair, crawled her way towards the toilet and began to let her reaction to that man's crimes violently manifest itself in the toilet.

"I hope I never cross paths with-" Nunnally started to say, before more she threw up some more.

"Me neither." Alice said.

" **Same here."** Nemo agreed.

Then after she was done they opened the door only to find Lufrieg sitting in the table nearest to them.

"Fuck." Alice muttered under her breath, Nunnally was about to ask what was going on before she picked up the scent. Then the two girls went back into the bathroom.

"Not to worry, I contacted Zuharah earlier, she should be here to even the odds." Alice said.

"How long will she take to get here?" Nunnally asked.

"Five minutes, give or take." Alice responded.

"What do we do about him until then?" Nunnally asked. Alice was about to answer when a knock was heard on the door.

"uhhh….uhhhh….." Alice panicked before Nunnally crawled towards the door and said;

"Sir, my friend is about to give birth, we are very sorry."

" **Really Nunally….really?"**

" _I panicked what else was I supposed to say?!."_

Nemo was about to reply when Lufrieg's voice said;

"Nice Try I know you two are in there and judging from the panicked tone of your voice, the idiotic lie and the sound of you throwing up, I assume Alice informed you of my actions she and her demon friend were attacked by yours truly. Oh by the way if you two do not exit this room, a staff member will die by my Shadow Magic."

With a defeated look Alice then helped Nunnally to her wheelchair and opened the door to find Lufreig sitting at the table with the entire staff trapped in a cage made of shadows.

"You know you should've known better than to go up against an S-rank as skilled as myself." Lufrieg said, before twirling his handlebar mustache.

"Mammon Soul always makes its members go through an S-rank trial, everyone knows that." Alice said that, "It's like one out of two things they are known for other than their high paying jobs only policy."

"Like the fact that Irregular Witchcraft has only 8 members, including it's leader?" Lufrieg replied, before Alice began to emit a black aura with an expressionless look on her face yet her eyes burned with anger as they locked onto Lufrieg.

"Human Bullet!" Alice shouted before she launched herself at Lufrieg with enough speed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Lufrieg taunted before suddenly Shadows rose up and trapped Alice, "Your Gravity magic is skilled, but you honestly think you could pull the same trick twice on me?"

Alice Struggled to get herself free, as Lufrieg walked over to her, his boots making a clacking sound as he walked toward the girl with a murderous look in his eye, when suddenly Nunnally unleashed a high pitched echo which caused Lufrieg to collapse onto the floor with both his hands covering his ears, which caused not only Alice but also the wait staff he had held prisoner to be free.

"Go, Go!" Alice instructed to the staff, who decided now would be a good time to escape.

" **Next time warn me when you unleash your Sound Dragon's roar, okay! You nearly made me throw up in your mind!"** Nemo shouted, before Lufrieg managed to get himself up, although he seemed to be shaken.

"You Little-" Lufrieg growled before he morphed his fingers into small blades of shadows and charged at her. Suddenly he was yanked back by a thin female doll with a hauntingly glasgow smile with a chain coming out of its stomach.

"Go on finish that sentence." said a voice belonging to a woman with long blonde hair and tan skin who was wearing a silk black hood decorated with small rubies which exposed her matching colored bra along with a orange octopus tentacle wrapped rising on her right breast from in between her breasts, a silver corset, a necklace with several fangs, cream colored stockings, a black skirt and a pair of knee-high red boots.

"You-you-you c-c-c-came." Lufrieg stuttered out.

"Yes, I came." The woman said, "Did you expect me to abandon my guild you son of a bitch?"

"Uhhhhh….yes." Lufrieg said, with a goofy smile hidden underneath his handlebar mustache, The woman was unamused before she snapped her fingers causing the doll to to toss him in the air before the woman made a gun gesture with her fingers and pretended to fire a gun at him which caused the doll to raise it's arm.

" **I think jail's the better option for him."** Nemo said, before the doll fired three dark energy shaped bullets at Lufrieg before he hit the ground. The Woman then dug her nails into the skin of her right arm to recall the doll in a pillar of darkness.

"Now this won't hurt a bit." The woman said before a arm made of dark energy appeared appeared from her back and dug into Lufrieg's chest, pulling out a beating heart made of the same energy as the arm.

"What are you gonna-?!" Lufrieg demanded but then the arm on her back gripped the heart more tightly, causing him an unbearable five seconds of chest pain which The Woman looked at nonchalantly, before she said;

"You hurt the members of my guild, what do you think is gonna happen?!"

Lufrieg gulped, before the third arm then gripped the heart even more tightly, which caused Lufrieg to make his chest feel like knives were stabbing him repeatedly. Then without any hesitation the arm then crushed the heart causing Lufrieg to pass out in fear.

"Thanks Zuharah." Alice said, "Though the theatrics wasn't necessary."

"Theatrics?" Nunnally asked, which caused Zuharah to turn her head.

"Well you see I didn't actually pull out his heart, but I created a voodoo doll of it the moment the arm touched his heart." Zuharah explained.

"He has one?" Nunnally jokingly asked which caused Zuharah to slap the back of her head.

"What was that-" Nunnally demanded before Nemo explained;

" **Zuharah does not like jokes."**

"Never mind, Nemo just told me." Nunnally said.

"Wait Nemo's here?" Zuharah said.

"She evacuated her damaged body and placed it in Nunnally's body." Alice explained.

"I see, I'd better tell Master Sancia about this." Zurarah said.

"What are we gonna do about Lufrieg?" Alice asked.

"I called the council before I arrived." Zurarah said, "And he should be knocked out long enough for him to be put in a jail cell."

"Good." Alice said, "Now our newest-"

Before she could finish that sentence Nunnally stated;

"I don't think I will be joining your guild."

"Why?" Alice said.

"I have to find my brother, his name is Lelouch Vi Britannia." Nunnally said, "He's the only family I got."

"Well Nunnally, we can help find your brother." Zurarah said, "And be your family, just give us a chance."

Nunnally paused, reflecting upon the decision that laid before her. If she joined this guild she would be granted a place to sleep plus a meal ticket in addition for a chance to look for her brother on the other hand the pay for the jobs was most likely low if what Lufrieg said about them was true and the weight to that promise Zurarah made to her would probably for naught plus how could she trust a guild after what happened with…that guild.

" **Kid, you can't be alone. I'm seeing what you went through, and it is not what your brother would've wanted to find him. You cannot make yourself suffer while searching for something, because in the end you will destroy yourself and find nothing. I've been there."**

Nunnally then took Nemo's words into consideration and then turned to Zurarah announcing;

"I will join your guild."

* * *

 _"Your Uncle told you that the Runner knows the way, or will remember the way, but first the Runner must find the map. Then, and only then, can the search begin. The last Runner to locate Tanis had been young, but strong. He was also trained by your uncle, who had been trained by his father before him, and so it has been and so it shall be. Now it's your turn. You're the Runner." -"_ Where is Tanis?", Tanis Podcast


	2. Train Station

Nunnally was asleep on the train, lying on the seat, when the sunlight shone through the private sleeping car room, bought by Zurarah using money that the criminal known as Lufrieg no longer needed, for he was busy spending a long time in prison.

The sunlight from the window then hit the eyes of Alice, who was sleeping while sitting down, in order to convenience Nunnally by using making use of her lap as a pillow for Nunnally, which caused a mental battle of whether or not to wake up, for risk of waking Nunnally up.

It was at that moment when Zurarah woke up from her sleep and stretched her arms. There was then a knock heard at the door.

"One moment." Zurarah said, before opening the door. It was then, that Zurarah felt a gust of wind to the the private sleeping car room.

"Can't resist showing off I see." Zurarah said,very annoyed before she turned to face a woman with Reddish Velvet Nine fox tails, Matching fox ears, Blonde Hair, Golden eyes, White short shorts, Black fishnet stockings, a low cut white multi-tie halter top, Ocean blue belle sleeves, and Sound pod model headphones.

"If you got it, show it off I say." the nine tailed woman said.

"What do you want Ruri?" Zurarah asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just finished a job and got lost, I figured you'd be around here, Oh, forever young one of the mountain." Ruri explained.

"I see, quarter human." Zurarah said.

Before Ruri could react further, Nunnally woke up.

"Good morning Zurarah." Nunnally said.

"Good morning Nunally." Zurarah said.

"Hiya, kiddo I'm Ruri." Ruri introduced herself to Nunnally.

"Hi." Nunnally said.

"So is she a new recruit for the Guild or what?" Ruri said, before Zurarah could answer Nunnally answered with;

"I joined so I could find my brother, Lelouch." Nunnally said.

"Oh we can find anyone," Ruri said, "We have ties to Zero, after all."

"Zero?" Nunnally asked, "Who is that?"

"Zero is the leader of a dark guild known as The Black Knights, which only goes after high profile criminals the Council never touches or if someone is desperate for them."

"How is this Zero going to help find my brother?" Nunnally asked.

"He's very well connected." Ruri said, "He knows the underworld from within and is a user of Blonde Knives."

"Blonde Knives?" Nunnally asked.

"Don't blame you for not knowing that one." Ruri said, "Blonde Knives are a lost magic which can take form of anything which always incorporates a knife, can have a secondary effect if the user is strong enough and this is the type of magic that has to be learned in a unique way."

"Unique way?" Nunnally asked.

"You have to be stabbed by one of the six Knives of Bloody Blondie, an infamous nameless serial killer who had killed countless people." Ruri answered.

"I see." Nunnally replied, which caused Alice to wake up.

"Morning Alice." Ruri said.

"Oh it's you." Alice replied.

"Yeah it's me." Ruri said.

Before Alice could reply, a loud series of knocks was heard at the door.

"Come in, just don't tear down the door." Ruri said, before the door opened revealing a little girl with tan skin, short blonde hair, a dark blue jacket, white shoes and a golden mark which was a headless figure who had a jack o lantern for a face and a lower half in the form of a broomstick on her right hand, who was dragging a barefoot man who had Forest Green hair, Dark green eyes, Light Green Hooded jacket, Wine Red pants with the knee coverings torn off, A pair of copper colored goggles that hung around his neck, and Black finger less gloves.

"Let me guess, Uru peeped on the mermaid heel guild and got his ass kicked by the blonde one, didn't he?" Ruri said.

"Yeah." the girl replied.

"Uru?" Nunnally asked, "Who is that?"

"He's a nice guy, but a bit of a perv and has a thing for Zhurong Xi Shi of Mermaid Heel." Zurarah explained, "Also the closest thing we have to a healer we have and an expert in Thread magic."

"I see." Nunnally replied, "who dragged him in?"

"That would be Dalque," Alice said, "she's very strong for her age."

"How young is she?" Nunnally asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself and guess." Dalque said, "Or are you blind?"

"I am blind." Nunnally said.

"Oh, sorry." Dalque said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Nunnally said, "So how old are you?"

"Eleven." Dalque replied, "And Uru over there wasn't even half as heavy, as the stuff I carried."

"Wow." Nunnally said, amazed at Dalque's strength.

' _Unfortunately said strength comes with Dalque's mouth and laziness.'_ Nemo commented.

Before anyone could react, Dalque's stomach growled.

"Damn, should have not skipped breakfast." Dalque said.

"Well I think we should get some." Ruri said, "Who is joining?"

"I am." Nunnally said, before anyone could react, Alice managed to grab Nunnally's Wheelchair, which was placed on one of the overhead carts, place it on the ground neatly, picked it up and placed her on it.

"I see someone's got the butler movement, going on." Dalque noted, "Next thing you are gonna tell me is that Alice is interested in butler stories, right?"

"I am interested in butler stories." Alice said.

"Oh fuck," Dalque replied, her face red with embarrassment, "I'm Very sorry about that."

"It's okay you didn't know." Nunnally said.

"Anyway should we go to breakfast and stop wasting time." Dalque said. Unnamiously almost everyone else agreed, and thus they all headed to the breakfast car of the train, passing by a small dark gray cat like figure who was wearing a sky blue turtleneck with the rune knights logo on it, who was sitting on a car of the train and had taken notice of Nunnally.

"Hey you in the wheelchair." Said the small dark gray cat like creature to Nunnally, but she did not hear him. Before the creature could continue, Nunnally had already headed into the breakfast car.

"This is not like you to go after a stranger, Yusuke." said an intimidatingly tall and muscular man with black spikey swept back hair, dressed in a white sleeveless turtleneck, an artificial right arm with the black rune knight's symbol on it and black pants.

"Kyoshiro sir, it's an old friend of Suzaku's, and she's hanging out with Irregular Witchcraft." The cat like creature replied.

"I shall inform our spy at once." Kyoshiro replied, "Come along Yusuke."

"Yes sir!" Yusuke said, before following the man.

* * *

Within a cave deep within the Eastern Forest, lied a huge building that was on the water of a lake formed via waterfall. The Building was a wooden building that was not swayed the the river that had a sign of a black headless figure holding a pumpkin head riding on a broomstick with the words "Irregular Witchcraft" under it. In that building were a place with several bedrooms and in one of those bedrooms was a girl with long honey blonde hair, azure blue eyes, an azure version of the symbol on her right shoulder and a petite figure with a flat chest, who was sitting on one of the beds naked while she brushed her hair when a crystal ball like device on her desk was glowing, causing the girl to panic, jump off the bed and throw a Pink slip on her body before facing the crystal ball like device before facing the ball causing an image of Kyoshiro to appear.

"Kyoshiro, sir!" the girl said, "Lt. Seraphine Byakko, reporting for duty."

"At ease," Kyoshiro said, causing the girl to relax, "It has come to my attention that a friend of Suzaku's is joining the guild, keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir." Seraphine replied, while thinking, _'I hope her boobs aren't big.'_

Then the image of Kyoshiro disappeared, causing the girl to dress herself in a white shirt with a blue skirt, black stockings, a Sky blue jacket and matching high heeled boots. Before she rushed out of the door and into the guild hall ahead of her where she bumped into a man. This man had Silver hair, wore a red monstrous butterfly mask underneath a black mask, wore a half black/half white overcoat with various patterns which existence switched the sides of the colors in a yin yang sort of way in addition to the sleeves being different colors from the perspective side, white pants, matching boots, a right black glove, a left white glove and a black hat worn on the left side of his head.

"Someone is out in a hurry." Noted the man.

"Sorry, Wizard." Seraphine said.

"It's alright, just be more careful in the future." Wizard replied to Seraphine, when suddenly a woman with snow white hair, black eyes, wearing a red dress with the top part open at the top giving full view of her shoulders along with the top of her cleavage, a silver version guild's mark on her right shoulder and black combat boots, has arrived from the same door as Seraphine.

"What are you doing here, Lucretia?" Wizard asked, "Shouldn't you be on a mission?"

"I'm here to see Master Sancia, about getting some new members." Lucretia said, "and yes I finished my mission."

"Why?" Seraphine asked.

"Don't you think we could use more members?" Lucretia asked, "I mean so far it's just me, you, Wizard, Ruri, Zurarah, Dalque, and Unfortunatley Uru"

Before Seraphine could reply a tall woman with shiny jet black hair, Ocean blue eyes, a Onyx black shirt, Dark gray pants,and Jet black boots appeared out of the door opposing the one where Seraphine had exited.

"Lucretia, did you want to see me?" the woman had said.

"Yes Master Sanica, I did." Lucretia said, "I believe we should have some new members for this guild, to expand upon our reputation."

"I see," Sanica replied, "Do you have candidates in mind?"

"Yes, I think there is a member of Slyph Labyrinth looking for a guild to join, he's an ex-member of the royal knights, White Tiger Squad."

' _If she is reccomending who I think she is recommending, then my cover is gonna be blown.'_ Seraphina thought to herself. Undercover jobs were not easy to come by, especially when she made friends with the people she was investigating and an oppertunity for her to use any connection The Black Knights used for their jobs, for personal usage. She then blurted out;

"I heard there was a man who wanted to join from the Scarmiglione ."

"Oh?" Sanica said, "and what is this man's name?"

"Errrr….it was Julius Azure." Seraphina said, "He's possess great Water magic."

"Are you sure we can trust someone whose guild is known for suspected illegal gambling and rigging said gambling in their favor."

Before Seraphine could reply, the rest of the guild arrived with Nunnally with them.

"Hey Master, we brought in a new recruit. Her name is Nunally." Ruri said.

"Oh speak of the devil." Sanica said, before she climbed down the stairs to meet the girl.

" _Hey Nemo, who is Sanica?"_ Nunnally asked telepathically.

' **She's the guild master of this guild.'** Nemo replied, just as Sanica was in front of Nunnally.

"Why do I sense Nemo's presence within you?" Sanica had asked.

"How do you know about that?" Nunnally said.

"It comes with my magic to sense Demons," Sanica explained, "Now tell me about how Nemo's presence is within you?"

"Nemo was heavily damaged on her mission with Lufrieg, and I volunteered to host her." Nunnally explained.

"I see, and is it because of this incident that made you want to join our guild?" Sanica said.

"No, it is because of your supposed connections to the underworld in the form of the Black Knights, which I wish to use to find my brother Lelouch vi Britania."

"I see." Sanica said, before turning to face Seraphine and asking, "Why don't you accompany her while she does her first job."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, after all I want to see your first mission is completed with success, and I'd figure why not one our two S-rank mages to accompany you."

"I don't think that's necessary." Nunnally said.

"I would prefer it if that were the case, on count of Nemo." Sanica said.

"I see." Nunnally said, before Seraphine went off to the job selections to look for a job and Dalque went up to see Sanica.

" _Nemo, a word."_ Nunnally telepathically reached out to Nemo.

" **Yes?"** Nemo answered.

" _Why are you the reason Seraphine has to keep an eye on me?"_ Nunnally asked.

" **You remember the Blonde Knife shit, Ruri was going on about? Well That is my magic and it causes me to go berserk. I think you can imagine the rest from there."** Nemo answered.

" _I see."_ Nunnally said, before Seraphine came back with the job in hand.

"I found us a good job, that should suit the both of us." Seraphine said, "It's a bodyguard job, in which we are going to protect a rich old man."

"Who are we protecting this man from?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh, we are protecting him from bandits." Seraphine replied.

"I see." Nunally said, before Seraphine wheeled Nunnally out of the guild.

"Master Sanica, why did you send Seraphine out with Nunnally?" Lucretia asked.

"It is because they both have something in common, usage of the black knights for their own gain to look for lost siblings." Sanica replied.

"I see, and Master, is there any other reason why you sent her out on the mission without her guild mark?" Lucretia added, to which Sanica replied,

"Nunnally's heart is not open to this guild at the moment, but it will starting sometime soon, I am sure of it." Sanica said.

' _I see Master Sanica, has faith in Nunnally, though a undercover Rune Knight might not be the best option, considering our reputation.'_ Wizard thought tohimself, before he looked out of the window.

* * *

Seraphine had found it cute to find Nunnally falling asleep on her lap like an angel, but she did not find her motion sickness cute, in fact she tried her best to use any other method to get her to get it to manageable levels, but in the end she had to resort to firing a sleeping bullet at Nunnally. After it was said and done, Seraphine couldn't help but wonder how proficient Zurarah was with magic that canceled out any form of motion sickness and how she could learn it. Seraphine then looked out the window of the train, onto the passing scenery throughout the window and thinking of nothing when suddenly she noticed the train had suddenly stopped.

' _What is going on?'_ Seraphine thought to herself before suddenly a woman with golden eyes and black hair, who was wearing a black mask of a wolf's jaw that covered the lower half of her face along with a black cloak.

"Attention all you lovely passengers, this here is a train robbery," The woman said, "So give me all of your money and anything worth a damn, and this will all go nice and easy but try anything funny and you will get yourself a bad time."

Seraphine knew she had to do something to stop this train robbery, but she couldn't do anything rash. So she waited until the bandit's other partners showed up. Soon enough two men showed up, from behind the woman. They both had short straw blonde hair, had green eyes and was dressed in the same cloak that the woman wore.

"Need some help miss?" the blonde man had said to the woman in the wolf mask.

"No, Delvin, help out your brother, Andy collect the loot." The woman replied.

"Alright," Delvin said, "Come on Andy let's collect the loot."

' _Alright, this should be my chance.'_ Seraphine said, before she exquiped a revolver using her magic and then proceeded to fire it at the woman only for the bullet to be deflected in mid air.

"Is that the best you got mage?" The woman replied.

' _How did she deflect that?'_ Seraphine thought to herself, before she swapped the revolver for a pair of handguns, before running towards the trio of bandits.

"Andy, Delvin, you two know what to do." the woman said, which caused the two men to dive within the shadows to leap at Seraphine from either side. Seraphine replied by firing her guns at both of the men, sending them flying into the walls of the train.

"Of course, how stupid of me to send the two morons against a gun mage with two handguns." the woman said, "Oh it's not like I'm powerful or anything."

Seraphine then fired multiple shots at the woman only for the shots to be deflected.

"Oh wait I know Airspace." the woman said, before Seraphine then swaped her handguns for a sawed off shotgun.

"Oh that's unexpected." the woman said, before Seraphine fired the gun causing the barrier to break. Before Seraphine could do anything, The woman then raised her hand towards Seraphine, causing a stream of air, to knock her back across the train, causing her to thud which woke Nunnally up as a result.

"Nunnally get out of here now, this mage is very dangerous!" Seraphine warned Nunnally, which caught the attention of the woman.

"Oh how cute, the little girl who wants to be a mage, is here with her older sister how cute." the woman taunted, causing Nunnally to unleash a sound dragon's roar which caused the woman to kneel on the ground with her hands covering her ears, which was long enough for Seraphine to quickly recover and swap her shotgun for her hand guns which she used to shot at the woman.

"GRRRRRRR, you brats!" growled the woman before she pulled out her own magic pistol and fired it at Nunnally who was then bleeding from her right lung.

"Nunnally!" shouted Seraphine, as she tried to rush towards the little girl, but then the woman raised her palm causing a wall of air to block Seraphine from proceeding any further. Before Seraphine could requip her shotgun, the woman then created another air wall behind Seraphine, and used a gust of wind to slam her into both walls repeatedly.

"Now, now sweetheart, because I'm very mad with you two, I think I'll kill this little bitch first, then I'll make you scream." the woman said, before she placed the pistol at Nunnally's head, and mockingly pulled the trigger several times, right in front of Seraphine, who was still being slamed in between the walls.

" _Nemo, isn't there anything I can do to fight back?"_ Nunnally telepathically pleaded with Nemo.

' **Kid…look there is one such way, but it might be too much for you, and like I said earlier, Seraphine is only there with you on that job to make sure I do not go berserk.'** Nemo replied.

" _I don't care, all I care about is finding my brother."_ Nunnally said, _"And I will not die until I see him."_

Nemo sighed within the compounds of her mind before saying,

' **Very well, I shall now take control of you.'**

Suddenly Nunally was engulfed in a bright light, just as the woman was about to pull the trigger for real, which knocked back the gun she was holding, in addition to Seraphine to stop being crushed in between the two air walls. Then before the woman was Nunnally, but she was different.

"What is this?" the woman demanded, to Nunnally, who minutes before did not have bright blonde hair that shone as if she had hair of light and a deep purple jumpsuit that covered her body.

" **You know she wanted to live right?!"** Nunnally said, before eight wires with butcher's knives came out of her back slicing off the woman's arm that held the pistol, causing her to scream in agony. Then the knives unleashed a red smoke at the woman causing her to be knocked out. Seraphine then quickly recovered causing her to assess the situation.

' _Crap.'_ Seraphine thought to herself as Nunally then turned to face her. Then the knives were detached from the wires, and fired themselves at Seraphine, causing her to nearly be impaled if she hadn't requiped her handguns in the knick of time and fired at the knives causing them to be knocked away.

"I did not want to have to do this to you Nunnally, but it's the only way that should save you from the Blonde Knives magic." Seraphine said, before she requppied a water pistol and fired a black, fowl smelling liquid within Nunnally's mouth, which caused her to not only revert back to normal, but also throw up.

"What was that?!" Nunnally demanded.

"Sorry, it was my hommade soup." Seraphine answered, "It was the only way to calm you down and save you from going Berserk."

" _Hey Nemo? Why didn't you warn me about this?"_ Nunnally demanded.

' **Ugh…kid…you are too young to know the evils of that cooking. I was hoping you wouldn't have to experience the cooking that made Erza have a mental breakdown.'** Nemo replied, **'And before you ask, the Rune Knights deemed her cooking the worst torture they could think of.'**

" _I….see…"_ Nunnally said, before the train began to move and before Nunnally could react, Seraphine then requiped a dart gun and shot Nunnally with a sleeping dart, putting her back to sleep. For the rest of the train ride, to the station where a squad of Rune Knights were waiting outside and had boarded the train.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seraphine questioned, to which one of them replied,

"Someone had tipped us off about three bandits trying to rob a train."

"Oh, do you want my statement?" Seraphine asked.

"That depends, did you help stop the robbery?" the Rune Knight said.

"Yes." Seraphine replied, before recounting the events to the Rune Knight.

"Could I see the job you were going to go on?" the Rune Knight said, to which Seraphine replied by giving him the job, to which the Rune Knight examined, before handing it back to Seraphine saying;

"I'm afraid the job is a fake, we can take you back to the previous train station if you would like." The Rune Knight said.

"No we'll wait for the next train back." Seraphine said.

"Okay, your loss." The Rune Knight said, before Seraphine had carried Nunnally along with her wheelchair, out of the train.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Irregular Witchcraft guild, the rest of the members were waiting for the doctor to heal up Uru from his umpteenth well deserved beating at the hands of an angry naked blonde, when suddenly a man entered the guild. This man had teal colored hair, a red shirt, blue pants which matched his boots, and a white cape with shoulder pads.

"I'm sorry may we help you?" Lucretia asked the man.

"Is this Irregular Witchcraft? I'm here to become a member of this guild." the man said.

"Have you been with any other guilds before or is this your first one?" Lucretia asked the man.

"Yes, Scarmiglione." the man replied.

"So you're Julius Azure, the water mage that Seraphine recommended join our guild." Lucretia said.

"Yes that is right." the man said, while thinking, _'Well my name is not Julius Azure, but if that is the name that Seraphine made up, then I'll take it.'_

"So what made you want to join our guild." Lucretia said.

"To be honest, I didn't want to be part of Scarmiglione anymore and I happened upon your guild." the man replied, "also if you could call me Green, that would be nice."

"Okay Green, what made you want to quit the guild." Lucretia said.

"They were going to be part of something worse than a deathpool," Green explained to Lucretia, "and which is why I wish for you all to go to war with Scarmiglione."

* * *

" _ **There was once a saying, about new doors leading to chaos, with Nunnally I expected chaos, Green had brought even more chaos.' -Sanica.**_

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay first off, sorry for the delay with this. Had to rewrite this one and it turned out better than expected. Secondly, Ruri is based on Ahri (because I wanted to write a Take that to a certian expy of said character *COUGHAIRYCOUGH*) from League of Legends, Seraphine is based on Noel Vermillion from Blazblue and Uru is based on Lubbock from Akame Ga Kill. Last but not least, I habe my reasons as to why the woman in the wolf mask was not nammed in the story, and you'll find out later on in the story)**


	3. L'ira che danza con il caos

It was an awkward moment of silence between the members of Irregular witchcraft upon hearing what their newest member had requested.

"Excuse me, do you think you can repeat that?" Sanica said.

"I said I wish for you guys to fight a war against my former guild of Scarmiglione, to stop something worse a deathpool. Is that a problem?" Green said.

"Yes." Lucrietia replied, "We as a legal guild, cannot get involved with this war of yours."

"Well I have a letter that states that you should get involved," Green said, :"and if you stick with my plan, you will never get in trouble with the Rune Knights or the magic council."

"Oh is that so?" Sanica said, "Let us see this letter then."

Green then whistled calling in a small midnight black bird who was carrying a letter, who flew towards Sanica, who then grabbed the letter from the bird before it flew back.

Sanica then opened the letter and read the note which read;

 _"Sanica,_

 _Due to the efforts of Green, we have concrete evidence that Scarmiglione is without a doubt someone we should take down. However we cannot as we are busy dealing with an evil landlord who has not only overpriced her tenants, but also raped, experimented on and killed in the most inhumane of ways at the moment. Green has assured us that he can deal with the situation whilst keeping you out of the rune knight's trouble. If his plan fails for whatever reason, we will come save you, my bird will be keeping an eye on things. Should the time comes, Spiral, Eye and I will come rescue you guys from whatever trouble, you should find yourselves in._

 _With regards Black Knight: Naturia."_

Sanica then summoned a flame in the same hand which she held the letter in, which caused the letter to be engulfed in flames before it turned into ashes. After that the bird began to perch itself onto Sanica's shoulder.

"Okay it appears we are going to war." Sanica said.

"Aw come on master I just dragged the sorry ass of Uru here!" complained Dalque, who was still using the unconscious Uru as a make shift foot stool.

"Oh maybe this will change your mind." Green said, before blasting Dalque and Uru with a blast of water from his hand. This not only caused both Dalque and Uru to be knocked back to the wall, but also Uru to recover from being knocked out.

"Uggghhhh.….what happened to me?" Uru said.

"You tried to peep at Zhurong Xi Shi, in the hot springs for the 90th time." Sanica explained.

"Well did I see her naked?" Uru asked.

"No, she quickly sensed your presence and beat your sorry ass within five seconds." Dalque said, "Now get me fucking dry you asshole."

"Jeez when did you have such a mouth?" Uru said.

Before Dalque was about to punch Uru, Seraphine along with Nunnally entered the scene.

"We are back, it turns out the job I have selected was a fake." Seraphine said, "So can we have another one?"

"I'm afraid all jobs have been suspended at the moment." Sanica replied.

"Why is this the case?" Seraphine asked.

"Because we are going to war with Scarmiglione at the request of Julius Azure." Sanica replied.

"What?" was Seraphine's only reply to this chaos.

"Yes you heard correctly I'm afraid." Lucrieta said.

"Might I have a word with her on the situation, with just the two of us." Green asked Sanica.

"I can see why not, but be careful," Sanica replied before giving him a hard look, "If you try the slightest trick, I will know about it and will end you where you stand."

"I understand ma'am." replied Green who suddenly started showing every sign of nervousness in front of Sanica, short of needing Yellow and Brown pants. He quickly composed himself and proceeded to exit the guild and gestured Seraphine to follow him, which to her reluctance she followed the man.

As soon as both entered the guild Nunnally asked Sanica;

"Can you really sense his tricks?"

"Yes." Sanica said, "and don't bother asking Nemo, she doesn't know how I do it."

' **She's right.'** Nemo confirmed.

"I see." Nunnally said.

"Now enough with those concerns," Sanica said, "Let's get you a guild mark, what color would you like it?"

"Pink will do." Nunnally said.

"I see, now where would you like it?" Sanica said.

"The back of my right hand please." Nunnally said, before Sanica the grabbed Nunnally's right hand, traced a circle around it, before telling Lucrieta;

"Can you give me the stamps please?"

"Right away, master." Lucreta said, before she dashed into her office door, grabbed a stamp, and handed it to Sanica.

"Thank you." Sanica said, before her eyes closed, only to open them revealing that into reddish-green eyes with a sigil of a bird flying off into the distance and began to emit a light on the back of Nunnally's right hand, causing a pale pink version of the sigil of her eye to appear before she stamped the back of her hand.

"There we go all done." Sanica said, before her eyes reverted to normal.

"Thankyou." Nunnally said.

* * *

Green and Seraphine both walked for a while, before stopping deep within the forest.

"So tell me Julius, what are your reasons to go to war with Scarmiglione?" Seraphine inquired.

"Like I told the guild master, they were going to be part of a deathpool." Green said, "and now they are going to do something much worse."

"What could be worse than a deathpool?" Seraphine asked.

"Well," Green said, "I don't know much but I did know that they got money from a man wearing a black cloak to enact betting on a massacre, my boyfriend found out about this and he died because of it."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but this-" Seraphine started to say before Green interjected;

"You know it was my boyfriend who pointed this guild out. Pointed you out by name and with his dying breath wanted me to tell you he was sorry for failing to kill the wicked fairy who robbed the pearls of everland."

Seraphine then requiped a single handgun and fired a shot which barely missed Green's head;

"Shut up." Seraphine growled, "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm only telling what Karinin told me." Green said, "Calm down, look."

Green then requiped a locket to which he handed to Seraphine who opened it and saw the face of a man with blonde hair, black eyes and tan skin. She then handed the locket back, with little to no emotion written on her face.

"I understand now." Seraphine said, before she walked back to the guild. When suddenly Green grabbed her shoulder and demanded;

"What's going on here?"

"You got yourself a war against Scarlimonge is what happened." replied Seraphine in a manner that was cold and machines like, yet full of pure venom and spite, before shaking Green's hand off of her. Green did nothing but remained frozen while looking at the blonde woman walk towards the guild.

"Oh Green, so that was our mistake I see, we killed your boyfriend." a male voice said from seemingly out of nowhere, "I guess I'll correct it by killing you."

Before Green can react, a tan skinned man in a hooded crimson cloak appeared, wearing a black turtleneck with matching cargo pants and had long blonde hair that covered his left emerald green eye, jumped out of the trees, using Green as a landing which got Seraphie's attention.

"How long were you following me, Wren?" Green said.

"Up until I knew where you were going." Wren replied, before pulling out a dagger and aiming for Green's throat, before he could stab Green, Seraphine quickly requiped her revolver and shot the dagger out of Wren's hands.

"Damn you!" Wren said.

"I have not begun my wraith," Seraphine coldly replied to Wren, "now tell me assassin of Scarmiglone who it is you gave you the idea to bet on a massacre and where is it this bet is to take place at?"

"Oh just because you have guns doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." Wren said, before he was blasted by a geyser of water right in between the legs by Green.

"Heh, so that's how you want to do it, eh? Two on One, such a disadvantage for both of you." Wren said, before drawing a pair of daggers with lighting bolt jagged blades from his belt.

"Water Make: Scythe arms!" shouted Green before his arms transformed into watery scythe blades, before he lunged at Wren, causing him to block the scythe blades with his daggers.

"What's the matter afraid of your head getting cut off?!" Green taunted Wren.

"Nope it's just that you forgot the main rule of Scarlimonge is Whenever the odds are not in your favor," Wren said before re-positioning the grip on his daggers so that his thumbs were on the butts of the daggers and then he pushed the butts with thumbs causing the blades to emit a spark of electricity which caused Green to be shocked and later knocked out. When Wren looked down upon the knocked out body of Green he added; "cheat everything, even the laws of nature to win."

"Thank you." Seraphine said to Wren which caused his face to scrunch up in confusion before he spouted out;

"Why are you thanking me? That was your ally, was it not?"

"He was my ally, yes." Seraphine answered, "Which is why I thanked him, for now he cannot witness me going full strength against you."

Before Wren could react Seraphine then was engulfed in a bright stream of azure light, which nearly blinded him.

' _What is this?'_ Wren thought to himself before, the stream faded away revealing Seraphine who stood before Wren wearing azure metallic plating that covered her hips from her breasts to in between her legs, a white armored headplate which had a single large spiraling horn in the center, 8 Azure blade like wings floating behind her, a Crimson right arm with a skull shaped pauldron in addition to having a cannon for a forearm, a Icy blue left arm with a pauldron in the form of a cloaked woman praying with her eyes shut, a black thong and two blade like things that replaced Seraphine's legs below the knee that allowed her to hover off of the ground.

"What is that, you getting ready for a stripper act?" Wren taunted, "It's too bad you're in the itty bitty club with those mosquito bites."

"What did you just say?!" Seraphine demanded.

"You heard me, you small tits if you can even call them that are an insult to-" Wren said, before Seraphine fired an orb from her cannon forearm which flew right by Wren's head.

"You missed." Wren said, not noticing the faint smile on Seraphine's face before suddenly he felt a chain grab him by his shoulder and yank him to the tree to his right, causing him to drop one of his daggers. Wren then used his other dagger to free himself from the chain and spun around to where the chain's source was in order to take a good look at this new intruder. He saw that the intruder in question was a male with black hair who wore a silver scarf that covered his face, a black jacket with matching pants, brown boots, and most notably to Wren gray eyes that had no sign of life within them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Wren asked, but the man did not reply and just looked at him.

"I said who are you supposed to be?" Wren asked again, this time with annoyance bordering onto venomous hate, which distracted him allowing Seraphine to sneak behind him. She later said;

"That is Noviar, an assassin known for hanging his victims."

This caused Wren to turn his head to face Seraphine, who then used one of her blade like wings to knock Wren into the air before Noviar used his chain in an attempt to knock him down. But then Wren pulled out a whip, which he used to grapple on the chain Noviar used, to not only get himself to land on his feet but also knocked Noviar down to the ground.

"So what's his deal?" Wren asked, "Acting tough by staying quiet when in reality he can't even pleasure a woman, is that it?"

"No, he is one of my subordinates," Seraphine said, "It comes with my magic that comes with the takeover form, Human Subordination Magic."

' _If what she is saying is true then my magic should have been weakened by now,'_ Wren thought to himself, _'Unless, she isn't really proficient in Human Subordination magic. So if I can trick her into overusing her magic, I might be able to win. But in order to do that, I might have to make my weapons invisible or even use that magic of all things.'_

Wren then pulled out a pair of invisible guns which he then fired at Seraphine, who only managed to see the bullets due to the gleaming sunlight. Reacting quickly to the situation by aiming her cannon forearm downwards and firing another orb which released a glow of light before summoning a bulky man who had long black hair, blue eyes that were lifeless, bore no shirt which exposed his muscular psyche, white pants, was barefoot and was carrying a leviathan sized Black shield, which was used to block the bullets before they even approached Seraphine.

' _At this rate I think I'm gonna last five minutes or so with this takeover magic at this rate.'_ Seraphine thought before she quickly moved towards the man with the shield and hopped onto his shoulders.

"Let's get moving!" Seraphine ordered which caused the man, to place his shield in front of him before moving towards Wren, who then threw down an invisible smoke bomb which he used to distract Seraphine with the black smoke that seemingly came from nowhere, while she was moving towards Wren. This caused Seraphine to close her eyes and cough while thinking;

' _Crap, I've lost visuals on him.'_

Seraphine then telepathically moved her swords in a fan like fashion, causing the smoke to easily dissolve into the wind. After the last traces of the smoke were gone, Seraphine did not find a single sign of Wren anywhere within the forest, until she heard a twig snap from her left. Seraphine naturally went there along with the man and Noviar with her to be safe.

' _Okay he's bound to be somewhere around here but how can I lure him out?'_ Seraphine thought to herself before suddenly she heard gunshots being fired, causing her to jump off of the man's shoulders just in time for the bullets to miss her.

' _Alright it looks like I have no choice but to summon another one.'_ Seraphine thought, before firing another orb from her arm cannon, summoning a tan skinned woman with blonde hair that was cropped short, a black overcoat, bronze pants and silver boots who was armed with a sniper rifle that was carried across her back.

' _Come on Lynn, help me find Wren.'_ Seraphine said, before more shots were fired which missed Seraphine's head by an inch. This caused Lynn to aim her sniper riffle at the direction in which the shots were fired. After a moment's hesitation, Lynn fired her sniper rifle, causing Wren to cry out thus revealing his location. Seraphine then gestured for Noviar to go in the direction in which Wren was shot, to which he did.

' _Now to make him talk.'_ Seraphine thought to herself, before flying over with Lynn and the man following her. They later came to a tree where Wren was tied up with Noviar's chain.

"Now tell me everything about your guild's plans, you bastard!" Seraphine demanded, "Or else I'll have Phzount, crush you."

Seraphine then looked at the man before Wren started to cry.

"It is too late to cry, tears of regret." Seraphine said coldly.

"That's not why I'm crying." Wren said, looking up at Seraphine with a somber look on his tear stained face, "I'm crying because of how sad that our ending has to be this short."

Before Seraphine could react, another Wren came out of nowhere and kicked Seraphine. This Wren then laughed hysterically.

"I'll wipe that smile off of your face!" Seraphine said, before trying to telepathically command her blades to attack the laughing Wren, but what instead happened was not only Seraphine's Machina takeover to be deactivated and returning her to normal, but also for her to cough up blood. The two Wren's then disappeared in two pillars of light before reverting to one Wren, which stood before the weakened Seraphine.

"Well any last words?" Wren said, before pulling out his dagger, and walking towards Seraphine, ready to slit her throat. Suddenly a bullet was fired causing the arm in which Wren was holding the dagger in to be torn off, causing him to howl in pain. Sanica then approached Wren, with a black sniper riffle that had just been fired in her hands.

"Now, now Wren, you do not mess with my guild members." Sanica said, "For no one has gotten away with it."

"Why should I-" Wren replied, "Before Sanica fired again causing his other arm to be torn off, and before he could react, Sanica fired several times in his groin.

"Because if you want your pain to end, you'll confess everything." Sanica answered coldly, as if she lost all forms of mercy to a dark abyss and did not care about it.

"Okay, Okay I'll talk," Wren said, with his voice no longer full of arrogant pride, instead his voice was filled with a terror and desperation that had not been there before, "The Massacre is going down in Caelum, and the people who are gonna commit the massacre are servants of a noble by the name of Gustavo Girea and the hired guns of someone named Rachel."

"Rachel?" Sanica said.

"Yes all I know is that we are to rig the odds in her favor by taking part, because our leader ordered it." Wren said, "With a frightened look on her fac-"

Before Wren could finish that sentence Sanica then shoved her sniper at Wren into his mouth and pulled the trigger, causing the blood to erupt from what was once his head and splatter on Sanica.

"Thank you for the information." Sanica said coldly to the now deceased Wren, before Zurarah appeared behind Sanica, sweating and panting, then later with a shocked expression on her face as she saw the headless corpse of Wren.

"Ma'am what do we do?" Zurarah asked.

"We will try to keep this quiet from The Rune Knights as much as possible, for now" Sanica said, "Get the black knights to heal Seraphine and Green, also to give us information on Gustavo Giera and this Rachel person."

"Yes ma'am." Zurarah said, before she ran back to the guild.

' _Now we are going to war with Scarlimone, the question is how intense is it going to be.'_ Sanica thought to herself as the wind blew slightly across her face.

* * *

' _I hope I find Suzaku soon!'_ was the thought process of Yusuke, who was using his anima magic to allow himself to fly to look for his master, Suzaku, while carying a small parcel. The reason for this was a matter that if he did not do this, then things would go terribly wrong for everyone. He suddenly bumped into a man with light brown hair, forest green eyes, stark white armored pants, a vermilion sleeveless shirt with a golden rune knights logo on the back of it, and a necklace that was made of string and had a pink dragon's fang on it.

"I found you Suzaku! Listen we've got biiiiiiggggggg problems." Yusuke said.

"What is it, Yusuke?" The man replied.

"The White Tigers tried to destroy evidence relating to that murder investigation on Karinin Baxter." Yusuke said.

"What?" Suzaku replied, "This better be the truth."

Yusuke then perched himself on Suzaku's shoulder, closed his eyes and then opened his eyes which had changed to reddish-green eyes with a sigil of a bird flying off into the distance. From those eyes came a projection in blueish light portraying an man with long hair tied in a ponytail wearing a robe using fire magic to burn a stack of documents, occasionally turning his head around to make sure no one was watching, while the documents were ablaze. Then when he was satisfied he then walked away leaving the smoldering piles of ash that was the documents behind, which was where the projection ended. Which caused Yusuke's eyes to return to normal.

"Okay this proves nothing." Suzkau said, "For all we know he could have been burning trash."

"Well that's what he did burn, he was going to burn away the evidence of this murder case," Yusuke said, "Until I stole it from him."

"Why would you steal evidence?" Suzaku demanded.

Before Yusuke could answer a woman with straight raven black hair with red streaks on the back of it, sky blue eyes, a white cloak with a cobalt blue version of the rune knights symbol on the back of it, and a white cap with a sky blue peak on it, arrived on the scene. The woman out of annoyance, used a minium ammount of her blast magic to cause a small explosion in the air between Suzaku and the woman, which caused him to turn his head towards the woman who then said;

"Because I ordered him to, you dipshit!"

"Kohryu Glut." Suzaku said, "Why did you order my exceed to steal from the white tigers?"

"First of all, how many times do I have to say this, address me as Freya," the woman said, "Secondly Kohryu kiss ass, have your forgot my squad was also involved in the murder investigation? So imagine my suspicions when White Tigers takes almost all of the evidence to that murder, despite orders from the top that we are supposed to be working together."

"Oh, right." Suzaku said.

"Why are you here Black turtle lady?" Yusuke asked.

"Well you dropped the documents, kitty." Freya said, before handing Suzaku a pile of documents, along with a pair of gale force reading glasses.

"What model are these?" Suzaku asked.

"The 120x model, the kind I use for my paperwork." Freya replied. This caused Suzaku to confidently put on the glasses and absorb every sentence the documents contained before dropping them in pure disbelief.

"What the hell are the White Tiger's thinking?" Suzaku asked to himself, "Covering up a massacre that Scarlimonge plans to commit."

"Wait it is a massacre?!" Freya replied shocked.

"Yeah in Caelum, didn't you read this stuff?" Suzaku said.

"I didn't know what was in them," Freya said, "All I fucking knew was that these bastards had been stealing from us."

Before Suzaku could reply, a white bird had arrived carrying a letter with his name on it. He then grabbed the letter and opened it which read;

" _Mr. Baxter had a boyfriend by the name of Green who up until now had been a member of Scarlimonge, until they killed Mr. Baxter to keep the pirate town massacre quiet. Green joined a guild called Irregular Witchcraft under the direction of Mr. Baxter, naming one of the members who happened to be involved in your undercover investigation on their rumored connection to the dark guild, known as the Black Knights._

 _-Your friend"_

Suzaku then tossed the letter away, which then caused the bird to pick up the letter and explode in a pillar of light.

"Yusuke, it looks like I may need to get involved in this." Suzaku said, before running off with Yusuke. By the time Freya opened her mouth, Suzaku was already gone.

' _Better tell the wives that shit is going down.'_ Freya thought to herself, before she herself left the area.

* * *

Scarmiglione had a good location in Fiore, or at least that is what a sand mage would say. To others, they would question who locates a guild within the middle of a desert. Within the guildhouse was a casino with flashy gaming tables, cool air that flowed within the building and despite all of it's attractions was empty, except for the guild members who were gathered towards their leader, a woman with pale skin, long blonde hair, emerald green eyes with her right eye covered with a golden coin, who was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a white miniskirt with gold trimmings on it and thigh high boots.

"Listen up guys," the woman said, "our guild is going to go to fucking shit if Wren fails, so I'm gonna have to contact the man in the black cloak and see if we cannot commit the massacre earlier than planned."

"Are you sure you have a way to contact him your highness?" asked a voice belonging to a woman with long snow white hair, midnight blue eyes, pale skin, a revealing bright red strapless bikini top, silver pants, a red crystal earning that hung from her right ear and was carrying a sword that was as tall as she was.

"Keh, does it matter? What matters is that we do the damn thing and show the rune knights that we have bigger balls than they do." scoffed a man with a bronze mohawk, a visor that covered both of his eyes, two artifical jet black arms, a speedo and a pair of sandals.

"My calculations say that this is indeed the case Jack." replied a man with green hair, eyes that were always closed and a red cloak that covered his entire body.

"No one cares what you think Mechas!" the man with the bronze mohawk shouted.

"Would you like to prove me wrong?" the man with the green hair replied. But before either of them could do anything both were telepathically flung and later pinned to walls on opposing sides by a man with hazel colored hair, green eyes, a monocle in his left eye and a black hooded cloak with the hood down.

"Honestly Miss Venus, is this how you run all of your buisness deals, with two men who are clearly in denial that they want to fuck eachother? Tsk. Tsk." the man in the black cloak.

"Mechas is a Machina but I do get your point." the woman with the snow white hair replied.

"Right-O, little one, now let me speak to your master." the man in the black cloak said. Which caused the woman to make room for the man as he walked towards the guild master.

"The Miss part isn't necessary you know," the guildmaster replied, "You can just call me Venus."

"I'm going to get to the point, Rachel wants the massacre earlier then planned, so I think you know what to do."

"Yes." Venus replied, before turning her attention to the other guild members, "Listen up, I'm going to Caelum with Jack, Samael, Hook and Angelica, While I am gone Mechas will take over and run any operations our guild is doing."

"Understod master, but there is the issue of me being-" Mechas said, before gesturing to his current predicament, to which the man in the black cloak caught on before releasing the two people, causing them to be free from their predicament, before exiting the building.

"Someone get them up," Venus said, "We have a job to do."

* * *

" _Just like a carnival. Game, just like a carnival. Laugh, just like a- Spinning me round and around, just like a carnival." -Gorillaz, Carnival._

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope I did well for a fight scene for a story of this caliber (and if I didn't feel free to tell me what I did wrong and what I could do better). Anyway Seraphine's Machina takeover not only references Mu-12, but also references The summoner from FE:Heroes. Yes Geass is a form of eye magic in this story, like in Draco's FWW, which I will explain it's origins in a later chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Whirlwind Soul

A straw blonde haired male noble, with forest green eyes, pale skin and a black suit was playing a burdened yet beautiful melody on the piano facing the window from his mansion within the countryside of Fiore, watching as the suddenly appearing rain fell down from his window, while he played with a look in his eyes that was uneasy. The man then heard footsteps but kept playing his song despite the increased volume of the footsteps indicating that the intruder was closer. He kept playing and playing until it was finished, knowing the intruder could hear.

"Nice song, Gustavo." said the intruder which caused Gustavo to turn his head towards the intruder's direction, only for his eyes to stumble upon a man with long white hair tied into a ponytail with armor on.

"Commander Dolomite, what a surprise to see you here." Gustavo said.

"Please, call me Dolomite." the man replied, "After today I will be a ruler over a new Caleum."

"Well that depends, if Rachel has a say in it." Gustavo said, "She didn't say anything about ruling Caleum, only causing a massacre there and having me bet an artifact I happen to have in my possession."

"It is dreadful you have that thing in the first place." Dolomite said.

"Heh, what can I say man, I was born with the right luck." Gustavo replied, before adding, "So are they ready?"

"Oh yeah they all are ready." Dolomite said, "Though we were nearly caught by some intelligence officer by the name of Mest, luckily for us, one of our guys had a new gun he wanted to test out and Mest made the perfect target for the headshot."

"I'd take it that he was easy to take out?" asked Gustavo.

"Oh yeah, but he was annoying to the man in question." Dolomite replied.

An air of silence then filled the room, with the two men thinking of what to say to one another, when suddenly a armored knight arrived onto the scene.

"Sir everything is ready." The knight said.

"Excellent." Dolomite said, before leaving with the knight. Leaving Gustavo with nothing to do but to resume playing the piano, this time the tune was one of sadistic glee and showing no mercy in a laughing manor, as the rain before him turned into a raging storm.

 _'Very fitting indeed,'_ Gustavo thought to himself, as he kept his eye on the storm and his fingers on the piano keys.

* * *

"Well damn this weather is getting rough at the most perfect time." Venus said, as she stood on the ship, which was now rocking slightly due to the violence of the waves.

"I suppose this was poor planning on Rachel's part," the man in the black cloak said, "But I do suppose she can't be the best at planning."

"Well either way I cannot wait to kill some pirates." Jack said.

"I can understand your enthusiasm," the snow white haired girl said, "But remember we're gonna deal with some rune knights."

"I know that Angelica." Jack said, "After all Rachel's bet doesn't say anything about dealing with them, which makes this twice as fun."

"Of course you are a bloodthristy one, Jack and I understand your state of mind perfectly." Venus said, "but fact of the matter is you cannot kill the rune knights."

"Why not?" Jack asked, whining, before Venus turned to face him and answer;

"Because it will most likely draw attention to us, and if we're found out to be murders, we will all go to jail for the rest of our lives or worse, Rachel will have a dire punishment for us, which will leave you begging for death."

Jack quickly shut his mouth and looked out at the roaring ocean below, as the storm caused it to go violent.

"It looks like the mere mention of my mistress has made you scared hasn't it Jacky boy?" The man in the black hood said, "Well do not worry, it all goes well for those who please Rachel."

As comforting as his words were, Jack couldn't help but to feel even more uneasy about Rachel than ever before. Then Angelica then turned to the man, in a attempt to dispel Jack's mood from becoming a virus by asking him;

"So what sort of plan do you have against the traitor?"

"Oh you mean Green?" The man in the black cloak replied, "Don't worry I have that base covered."

Before Angelica could ask, the man then proceeded to summon a Strawberry cake from out of nowhere along with several pairs of panties.

"Wait I don't get it, how do these items answer my question?" Angelica said, before suddenly a woman rose from the shadows, cloaked in darkness causing Angelica's head to turn. The woman then uncloaked herself from the shadows to reveal herself as a woman with long black hair, blood red eyes, a silver top with ocean blue belle sleeves, an armored short skirt and a pair of long red boots.

"Oh Hook what are you doing-" Angelica began to ask before she was shoved out of the way by the woman who then arrived on the scene and began to sniff the panties.

"These…these..are these…" the woman asked the man who then said,

"Yes, these are Erza's, my dear Hook, you senses do not deceive you."

Hook then jumped onto the man nearly knocking him down, before hugging him and saying;

"Oh, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Wait, you stole Erza Scarlet's panties?" Angelica said, "Won't that get us killed?"

"Normally yes, but you see I also stole a strawberry short cake that was supposed to be Erza's reward for stopping some crooks who were harassing the bakers of a bakery in Fiore, which I had hired months ago. However I had ordered a cake just like that one to be made before I hired the crooks and arranged for a delivery on this very date to Green along with some other Panties I stole from the pawn in question, then I lied to her about the identity of culprit and used a little rage enhancement red along with void thought black on her, to make her shall we say, less reasonable, in order for her to completely believe me."

"That is pure evil." Angelica said, before Hook took all of the panties and proceeded to sink down below the ship.

"Dare I ask what she is doing with those Panties?" the man asked.

Before Angelica could answer, Jack then interupted her by explaining;

"Hook has a really obsessive crush on Erza Scarlet for reasons we don't want to know, but all we know is that, she wants to really fuck Erza, and she joined this guild to make sure she would save enough money to romance Erza by means of a giant strawberry cake and cake jumping lessons, even if it requires her all of her clothes, underwear and other belongings that shouldn't be sold after use. In case this is not painting a clear enough picture for you, she's gonna jack off while smelling those, while either reciting her very detailed, self-insert stories about fucking Erza or kissing the special Erza edition nude poster that she did for Sorcerer Magazine."

"I see…" The man in the black cloak said before he thought to himself;

' _Why did it have to be me who dealt with this shit, why did Lady Tara send me to help Rachel, did she even know that one of the members Rachel employed was this fucking crazy for Erza?'_ The man thought to himself before Angelica then asked the man;

"Mental images aside, what is your backup plan?"

Upon hearing that question, the man had brought himself back into reality, and answered Angelica by saying;

"Oh, I hired three mercenaries from Southern Wolf, to throw them off of our scent by any means necessary."

"I see. " Angelica replied.

* * *

' _Come on! Come on! Come on!'_ Suzaku thought to himself, as he ran into town in vain trying to find the train station, but making his way within the sea of people during the raging storm that had been currently occurring and had caught everyone off guard, causing them to become crowded in vain with people looking for a way out of the storm either in the form of temporary shelter, homes, or even a inn.. Looking upon this senario with rationality, this wasn't the best idea, but Suzaku knew had to do it.

' _I have to do it for Nunally.'_ Suzaku reminded himself as he made his way through the city, when all of a sudden he then bumped into a girl with messy blonde hair that was tied into a short ponytail, forest green eyes, crimson tube top that exposed her stomach along with part of her small chest, a necklace of a red lion's head impaled by a black sword, the lower half of silver armor, a necklace of a shield with a sword on it, a red mark on her right arm depicting a skeletal bird that was not only chained up in a way that bound its wings but hung by a noose in addition to being set on fire while figures rising from coffins that were below the bird their faces turned toward the bird watching it, a half red half silver broadsword that she carried in her right hand and a box of cigars in the other hand.

"Hey watch where you are going four eyes!" shouted the girl.

"Oh sorry ma'am." Suzaku said, "I'm in a manner of upmost urgency to get to the train station, now if you don't mind-"

Before Suzaku could finish, Yusuke then flew towards him and slapped him on the face.

"There you Are! You ran off so quickly I nearly lost you there!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh sorry." Suzaku said.

"Where were you heading?" Yusuke asked.

"I was looking for Nunally, she's in trouble." Suzaku explained, before the sea of people quickly diverged in a formation of panic. This caused Suzaku to turn his head to see the source of the problem, a very angry woman with scarlet hair and a left eye that was half red and half black, wearing an armored chest plate from Heart Kreuz, a long blue skirt and black boots.

"Oh fuck…" Suzaku muttered to himself, upon seeing who the woman was. The blonde girl on the other smiled, placed her sword down, grabbed a cigar from her box, put the cigar in her mouth, used a bit of fire magic to light her cigar, blew the smoke within Erza's direction and snuffed the cigar with her heel before saying;

"Well if it isn't little miss Erza fucking Scarlet, The Titania of Fairy Tail herself, how are we doing today?"

Erza did not flinch when the blonde girl approached her. The moment the blond girl locked eyes with the scarlet haired woman, Erza replied with;

"I am looking for a man calling himself Green, I demand his location."

"Why?" Suzaku asked.

"He stole my panties and my precious reward, for that he needs to pay." Erza answered.

"I'm sorry miss but I cannot help you with-" Suzaku said, before the blonde girl then slapped Erza across the face.

' _Did she just-'_ Suzaku thought as he was stunned with what he just saw.

"I know where he is, in fact I helped him steal those panties of yours." The Blonde girl said, "In fact I challenge you to a sword fight, unless all you do is bitch."

Erza then exquiped her sword and proceeded to swing her sword at the blonde girl before she blocked it with her own sword.

"Hey isn't that Clara Penthesilea, from Phoenix Grave?" Yusuke asked.

"How do you know that name?" Suzaku demanded, while watching as the blonde girl and Erza exchanged blows with eachother.

"From the five women the council agreed that Natsu should never reproduce with." Yusuke answered.

"Ah." Suzaku said, before he dodged as Erza and the blonde girl came blow to blow, before clashing swords with Erza, with the blonde only holding the sword with one hand as Erza pushed her sword back, only for the blonde to infuse her fist with red lighting and punch Erza square in the gut, knocking her down, which caused the girl to turn her head towards Suzaku and said;

"Listen I don't think that's gonna be enough to break her out of whatever spell she's under, so get off your lazy ass and start helping me."

"Okay, Clara." Yusuke said, which caused the girl to give Yusuke the evil eye before demanding;

"How do you know my name?!"

Before Yusuke could explain his logic, Erza had grabbed one of Clara's legs and yanked her to the ground causing the girl to drop her sword. As if he knew what was gonna, happen, Suzaku dodged just before Erza threw Clara in his direction. Suzaku then got up and paid attention to Erza's other eye and had finally noticed, it differed in color from her other eye.

' _Clara is right, Erza's under some kind of emotional manipulation spell, looks like the type that has to be beaten out of to undo.'_ Suzaku thought to himself before inhaling, gathering the elements of air, water, snow and blood within himself and releasing the blast onto Erza scarlet, knocking her down to the floor, which gave Suzaku enough time to walk over to Clara and heal her using the element of air.

"Okay my Flowing Dragon Slayer magic should be enough for me to deal with Erza combined with your magic. This should be enough to break Erza out." Suzaku said before mentally adding; _'If we live that is.'_

Clara nodded just as Erza rose from the ground,looking evenmore angrier at the two. At that moment the stormdisburst as if it was frightened by Erza's look of wrath.

* * *

"How long is this stupid walk gonna take?" Whined Dalque, as she walked along with her guild along with Green and Seraphine, who were both on the back of Uru.

"It's gonna be a while I'm afraid." Sanica said, "To the meeting point where we are due to meet The Black Knights's medic, after that who knows what will happen."

Dalque sighed as she kept on marching with the guild within the forest, hoping in vain that she would find someone's ass to kick or something to dispel the boredom, she was suffering from. Uru sensing her agony then said;

"Well at least you are not the one who is carrying these people, which speaking of why am I the one carrying these people again?"

Dalque then shot him a death glare before replying;

"Well you are the one who decided to get beat up, making me drag your sorry ass. So yeah you get to carry them."

Uru opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, after sensing no mater what he said, he would be killed by Dalque.

' _Goddamn it.'_ Uru thought to himself, as the group moved on, until a man in a black cloak approached the group.

"and you are?" Sanica said.

"I'm looking for the guild known as Irregular Witchcraft, are you them?"

"Yes what is it to you?" Dalque replied with the annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I'm afraid I have bad news for the lot of you guys." the cloaked figure said, before he pulled out a pistol and shot at them.

"Like hell you will!" Uru said, before summoning forth several thin threadlike pieces of thread from his fingertips, which wrapped around the bullets and crushed them, as if they were fruit.

"Looks like I will have to settle this the old fashioned way." the cloaked figure said, before throwing off the cloak revealing himself as a man with teal hair, an orange right eye, a silver left eye that was framed in part of an orange opera mask, a white shirt, black pants and gray boots.

"Right, before I begin." Uru said, before turning to Dalque and wrapping the thread-like steel around the knocked out people and saying; "Catch!"

"Wha-" Dalque said, before she quickly caught them.

"Alright, you guys get out of here, I'm gonna take care of this guy." Uru instructed his guildmates.

"You sure?" Sanica said.

"Yeah." Uru said.

Then his guildmates quickly left, Uru alone to deal with the man.

"What makes you so sure you can defeat me? Though I do admit that I honestly did not see someone skilled enough with Thread Magic to master the path of steel."

"Heh. I'm full of surprises." Uru said before pulling his goggles down on his face.

"Very well might as well introduce myself to you," the man said, "I am Jeremiah Gottwald, of the southern wolves."

"Southern Wolves, I see," Uru said, "So where is your partner?"

"Oh she's out preparing for a fight." Jeremiah said, "Now enough talk, have at you."

Uru then cracked his knuckles before allowing the steel threads surround his arms and knuckles, before banging them together before lunging at Jeremiah who simply smiled , prepaired for combat and thought to himself;

' _This is gonna be a fun one.'_

* * *

" _Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, dear greed. Happy Birthday, to you." - Kousei Kougami, Kamenrider OOO._

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't much, but it was something good. Also, Clara is based on Saber Mordred from Fate/Apocrypha with her necklace being a reference to Leon from Kingdom hearts, her smoking habit as a shout out to Kairi Sisigou, her outfit meant to contrast Erza's and does not know exquip so she carries her sword, always. As for why I off-screened Mest, well his actions in the cannon alvarez arc warrented my wrath, and I have a replacement for him, so don't worry about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter)**


	5. Webs Tapping At The Chamber Door

"Damn it why must he leave me when shit's about to get real." Freya said, as she moved through the area, looking for Suzaku, shifting through the way of the people not noticing that they were fleeing en mass with fear in their eyes. Then a man bumped into Freya, causing her to attempt to berate the individual, but then she saw the look in fear in his eyes.

' _Shit already hit the fan that quick, eh?'_ Freya said, before she began to move towards the crowd, and made to the area where they were fleeing from.

' _No wonder why they fled for the brown pants store. Question is, what the fuck is going on?'_ Freya thought to herself, as she saw Erza charging at Suzaku, who prepared himself to block the oncoming blow, while Clara telekinetically throw her blade at Erza, causing the scarlet haired legend to block the oncoming blade with the one she was armed with.

"Tch, left yourself wide open, ya bitch." Clara said, before running up with her fist infused with red lighting, with hit her just before Suzaku unleashed a dragon's roar infused with the elements of wind water and blood, which caused Clara to jump out of the way before the roar connected to Erza.

"That's not gonna work idiot!" Freya shouted, with her mind auto-piloted by pure instinct, which was proven when Erza blocked the roar with her sword. Before Freya could react further, Erza then turned her head her direction and demanded;

"Are you an associate of Green or are you not?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Freya replied, "I have no idea who Green is."

"Then help me defeat these the panty thief, and her servant of evil, who both work for Green." Erza said.

"What? Suzaku as a assistant to a Panty Thief?" Freya replied; "You must be on something because Suzaku here is not a panty thief, let alone an assistant to one, because he owns a fucking lot of Yaoi porn both picture books and literature, hell he even wrote several very erotic Yaoi stories himself. Also his apartment is full of posters of naked men on the walls. If he were not engaged to be married to Euphima, I would be convinced he was-"

"Okay stop I think Erza has the point here." Suzaku said, "No need to bring in my side business into this."

"I see now…" Erza said.

"Good, now we can-" Freya said, before Erza then stabbed her stomach with her sword.

"You've been planning this thing the whole time, haven't you? Don't think I've forgotten your role in giving me that foul thing."

"Okay things are getting serious, time for me to step in." said a voice that came out of nowhere. Before anyone could react a girl revealed herself with a bad of popcorn in her lap. This girl had raven black hair that was tied in a long ponytail with the lower parts and sides of it shaved off, a pair of copper goggles hanging around her neck resting on her chest, a buxom, slender figure, a sleeveless army green tank top, Midnight blue short shorts with pockets and a pair of iron gray sandals with a light green crystal orbs on the back of them.

"Have you been watching the whole time?!" Freya said.

"Indeed I have miss, after all a cute girl like myself wouldn't dare interfere in a battle with a brainwashed axe crazy maniac." the girl replied, "But not to worry I shall put an end to this."

Then before Erza could react, the girl dropped the bag of popcorn, and lept into the air spinning in mid air in various directions until she was above Erza and gripped her right hand into a fist.

"Steel Giant's Punch!" the girl cried out before her right arm was coated in Steel and began to grow twice it's size before flying straight down onto Erza, who looked up trying to comprehend what was going on. But before she could figure it out, the girl punched her in the face causing her to be knocked out. The girl then landed gracefully on the ground, on her feet.

"Who the hell are you?!" Freya demanded, but before the girl's fist returned to normal.

"Normally I would tell such a sexy woman like yourself, my name, but because you are a rune knight, I'm afraid that is out of the question" the girl said, before suddenly bubbles were fired at Suzaku, Freya and Clara.

"Thanks for the assist, Daphana." The girl said facing a woman who was floating on a large light blue stuffed goat. The woman in question had long Light blue hair, Goats horns, Black circles that surrounded her light blue eyes, exceptionally large breasts, an hourglass figure, a white nightgown , a bubble pipe and pink slippers.

"No…problem…Clymene…" Daphana said, before she drifted off to sleep, while still floating in mid air. This left Clymene, to simply wait around until a male voice entered her head saying;

" _Black Knight: Ymir, report."_

" _Well that landlord we captured was correct about the plot involving Erza, so we can turn him over now, Zero."_ Mentally replied Clymene to her voice.

" _Good,"_ The Voice replied, _"I'll prepare a gate for you and Black Knight: Dreamer, to head back to base, we need to figure out a plan on what to do next, bring Erza along with you. I want to figure out what form of magic"_

" _Roger, Zero."_

Then there was silence in her mind. Quickly acting she then walked over and picked up Erza's knocked out body before a raven flew overhead and burst into a darkish purple portal, which Daphana floated towards and entered, without waking up.

' _How does she do that?'_ Clymene thought to herself, before entering the portal as well. After a while the portal transformed back into a raven which then flew away from the scene heading into the sky, and far away from Fiore, until the raven approached the top of a mountain range, where a ruined town lied. The raven then landed in the center of the town and transformed back into the portal where both Clymene stepped out along with Daphana, who was still sleeping. Only to face a woman who had black hair that was long and choppy, a black mini skirt with pink stockings that went up to her knees, a purple tube top with the symbol of two serpents one white and one black surrounding a pink staff with a red cross on it, which exposed plenty of her ample clevage, a long L shaped scar on the right side of her face, three straight scars on the left side of her face, and her right arm was bandaged up.

"I…I'll take her off of her hands….if you don't mind…" stammered the girl.

"Okay, I'll help you out." Clymene said, before the girl walked over and tripped over nothing, causing her to stumble and fall down in a position where her cotton white panties were exposed, causing a woman who happened to be passing by to look with alarm.

"Lady Momorio are you okay?" shouted the other woman who had short silver hair that covered her left eye, leaving the right, a steel gray eye exposed, a black pinafore with a red cross in front of a white heart that was worn over a silk ivory dress, and black opera gloves.

"K-K-Kira…I…I…it's okay…I…I…I can…get.." Mormorio, but before she could say another word, the other woman teleported over to her and helped her up from the floor.

"I'll get her to your area, just take it easy, darling." Kira said, before kissing Momorio on the forehead, picking up Erza scarlet and teleporting away. Momorio then walked away, making sure she didn't trip randomly again.

"We'd better go see Zero." Clymene said, before walking towards the tallest tower which had an entrance and its stone gray exterior decayed by vines with Daphana following her. They then entered the tower and found themselves in a library, where a man was sitting there reading a black book while dressed in all black armor with a dark purple cape and a black spherical like helmet.

"Zero, we are here." Clymene said, before the man turned his head with his helmet and looking at them from the violet circle within the helmet.

"I see, so tell me what happened, in detail Clymene." the man said.

"Well Erza was mad and was stomping down Fiore in a very uncharacteristic rampage during that storm, clearing damn near everyone except for two people. A Rune Knight with a flying cat and a member of Phoenix Grave, who was one of Malva's sisters from the look of things. The two then fought Erza scarlet, up until a third member stepped in and tried to reason with Erza, but she was not having it, and then I knocked her out. Daphana took care of the rest." explained Clymene, before she added, "What do you make of that ultra important information, Zero?"

"Well then, we will wait until we get Momorio's Autopsy report, wait for Vivian to come back from helping Irregular witchcraft and wait for Kallen to come back with the loot." Zero replied, "Also Clymene, report to C.C, and tell her that he was right."

"Understood." Clymene said before exiting the building along withDaphana.

* * *

While Clymene and Daphana were on their way to C.C, Uru was chasing down Jermiah trying in vain to land at least one blow on him, but every time he came close, Jeremiah would always dodge.

"Come back and take a hit." Uru said to Jeremiah, trying to punch Jeremiah.

"You don't say such things to an opponent, you just do them." Jeremiah said before dodging, with the punch being seconds close from hitting him in the face, "Besides if you wanted a fight more direct, you should have just found my partner."

"Well then I'll have to find her then after I beat you." Uru said, before he caused the thread like steel to unravel from his arms before they wrapped around his left pointer and middle fingers into a sword like shape. Which he used to slash at Uru only for the blade to be blocked by the sudden arrival of a growing orange tree.

"Ah yes did you think I was dodging those punches because I was an acrobat? Nope just waiting for the proper use of my magic, and although it has been entertaining, I will defeat you now."

Jeremiah then tossed more seeds onto the ground and summoned a bunch of oranges which then telepathically floated in mid air before throwing themselves at Uru, before he unraveled the sword shape on his left fingers to appear on the fingertips on his left hand, which he used to redirect the oranges at the tree which caught his arm. The Oranges then not only blew the tree up but also blew off his arm, which was flying in mid-air before he caught it using steel like thread coming from his right fingertips to catch his arm.

"What are you gonna do with that arm, beat me to death?" Jermiah taunted Uru, who simply picked up his arm, touched the back of his neck with his right hand and used the steel like thread to sew his arm back on without flinching in pain , then once he finished sewing the arm back on Uru then summoned white energy in the form of a disc which he then inserted into his sewn on arm which caused his arm to regain color.

"What the-" Jermiah said, before Uru removed the wire that he used to sew on his arm without showing any signs of pain.

"What have you never heard of Painkiller magic before?" Uru said, "You see for the next five minutes I am immune to pain, which makes me an unstoppable-"

Before Uru could finish he was then knocked out from above by a woman who had flown out from the trees. This woman had animal like long spikey blonde hair, a amber right eye, a dark purple left eye, pale skin, wore nothing but black bikini bottoms, her left arm was a monstrous mass of a shadowy tar like substance with several gray lions faces which were twisted and had their mouths open to reveal eyes that were red and had the sigil of a bird flying away all over the arm with the hand being claw shaped, and moving crimson shadows which covered her breasts.

"Taking it from the ass, this guy did not need a 54 hit combo, Jeremiah. Blue Pegasus would've defeated him."

"Ashe," Jeremiah said, "He has determination I'll give him that."

"Oh please," Ashe said, "wonder if this is the easiest amount of money we will make."

"We shouldn't underestimate him." Jeremiah said, "There are bound to be others and if I am correct, someone should be coming to check in on him."

"You are correct." a female voice said coming from nowhere, but before anyone could react Lucrieta stepped out from behind one of the trees near Uru's knocked out body.

"I'd figure he would be knocked out considering his status of a butt monkey, I believe is the term, around Irregular Witchcraft." Lucrieta said."

"Isn't that insulting your own teammate?" Ashe said.

"Could you kindly describe someone who gotten knocked out, in mid-air by Ichiya on accident."

"Are you pulling my ass?" Ashe questioned, while looking Lucrieta, as if she did anything wrong.

"No I'm afraid not, that actually happened." Lucrieta said.

Ashe then burst into a thunderous roar of laughter, after hearing what Lucrieta just said.

"I'm afraid this a secret that must be kept between members of irregular witchcraft, so I must ask you both to join our guild." Lucrieta said, which ceased Ashe's laughter.

"Okay, we'll settle this by combat then." Ashe said.

"How do you figure that?" Lucrieta said.

"To Take it from the Ass, I'm here, he's here, we are both paid mercenaries hired to take you guys out, so why not?" Ashe explained.

"I see," Lucrieta said, "I'm not a fan of violence but I see your logic, and if I loose?"

"You have to show me your ass." Ashe bluntly stated, which caused Lucrieta's face to turn crimson saying;

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I will see your ass, if I beat yours." Ashe said, "Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose so…" Lucrieta said.

"Done, then." Ashe said, before she punched her self causing various spheres of aura to fly from her body and disappear into the air, before Lucrieta grabbed a silver key from within her right boot. She then held the silver key up to the side, revealing the end to be the head of a swordfish.

"Open gate of the Swordfish, Dorado." Lucrieta said, before turning the key which made a ding dong sound, before the key glowed, creating a blue glyph with a keyhole, which breifly appeared which then disappeared along with the key. In the area next to Lucrieta was a woman with tan skin, long jet black hair, a red rose in her hair, Sea Green eyes, deep red lips, black pants, a red pleasant blouse that exposed her shoulders and her right hand being a steel colored eyeless swordfish's head, with it's nose being a sword.

"Celestial Spirit user eh?" Ashe said, well let me even the odds here.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Dorado said to Ashe.

"This!" Ashe replied, before holding up her demonic left arm which summoned, three blob like creatures with wings from her arm. Before she could react she flew to them and began to hit all three of them, three times each, before they retreated back into Ashe's arm. Then Ashe lunged at Dorado, preparing to punch her with her right.

"Nice try!" Dorado said, before she tried to stab Ashe with her sword, only for Ashe to stab it.

"What are you going to do now?" Dorado said.

"Punch you." Ashe said, before she punched Dorado with her left, before summoning more blob like creatures with her left hitting them, bouncing off of them, until she hit Dorado again, sending her flying, before turning away and hitting the other creatures twice over, until they returned to her right arm.

"You may have caught myself off guard with that arm of yours, chica." Dorado said, "But it is no match for my skills."

Then Dorado slashed downward, causing a wave of wind to fly towards Ashe's way. Ashe then focused her energy on her arm, which caused a giant version of the blob creature to emerge which blocked the attack, while still standing. Ashe then attacked the blob creature.

' _Just what is the nature of the arm of hers that it can summon creatures like that, and has that many geass on it, just what am I dealing with here?'_ Dorado thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bald, fat, naked man was trapped in a cage in a black room which was lit by candles, which barely illuminated both the chains and the bright lime green colored haired woman with a slender figure sitting before him, wearing only a white robe, gazing at him with her golden eyes.

"Please you have the wrong guy, I swear I'm a good person…just please let me go." begged the man, before the woman.

"I'm afraid this will not help you, with your judgement." The woman said, "how many times must I say it so?"

The man then shut up, before Clymene and Daphana, entered the room.

"C.C, the information this bastard gave us was correct, someone hijacked Erza." Clymene said.

"See I told you the information that I got from overhearing the bandaged man who lived in one of my-" The man said, with his black eyes, infused with hope.

"I see." the woman said, "But however, do you think this information outweighs the people you raped and the witnesses you intimidated enough to get away from the courts?"

"What, are you-" The man said, before C.C, opened the cage door and disrobed, before transforming herself in a pillar of green light. When the light faded, where C.C was standing, a human sized figure with a dark avian mask on with scales covering her body and her lower half replaced with a crocodile's head.

"You are guilty." C.C said, before the crocodile's head opened up and caused the chains the man was tied to, to be redirected to the open crocodile's mouth, before the fat man screamed, as he was dragged into the mouth of the crocodile, until he was deep within the mouth of the crocodile, which was when the mouth closed shut. Then C.C turned back to normal.

"Well, that was something." Clymene said, which caused C.C to turn her head to Clymene's direction

"This was your first time seeing my God Soul, at work, yes?" C.C said.

"Yeah." Clymene said.

"It won't be your last, depending on what Zero wants." C.C replied, "If this guy was telling the truth, then Vivian might have been right with that Green guy, after all and that means we need to be prepared."

"So what do we do?" Clymene asked.

"Whatever you want to." C.C said, "I have better chambers that can ease your mind, or I still have those photos of Kallen in the bunny suit if you'd prefer, either way, we will wait for Zero to give the orders."

"Wait, what?" Clymene said.

"Yep, the girl did it for tickets for that Gurren Lagann Play, but what I didn't mention was that I would save the photos for such an occasion."

"Lemme at them." Clymene said.

"Alright." C.C said, before walking over to one of the black brick walls, and touching it for fifteen seconds, which caused the wall to disassemble and caused the bricks to float in the air around C.C one, by one, until they revealed a passageway. C.C then got out of the way, making sure Clymene had an entrance into the passageway, which she crawled into. Once she was finished, C.C then crawled into the passageway, which left Daphana alone, before the wall reassembled itself, before she left the room, while still floating in her sleep.

* * *

At the tower Zero, had stopped reading, and stared out from the tower and looked at the sky, thinking to himself;

' _Just what are we dealing with here? Erza goes out of control uncharacteristically, and a corrupt landlord tells us this, which might lead to Vivian noticing Green.'_ Zero thought to himself, before remembering his sister and then thinking;

' _I am only grateful Nunnally is kept far away from this mess as possible.'_

* * *

" _At Midnight, all the agents and superhuman crew go out and round up everyone who knows more than they do."- Bob Dylan, Desolation Row_

* * *

 **A/N: First thing is first Giant Slayer is not my original idea, that idea belongs to NightWingSurge from Deviantart. If anyone here knows how to fix the Policy Inquiry Error that he is facing regarding part 2 of his Top 20 worst Alvarez Moments on DA, that would be nice. Second thing is that Clymene is inspired by Gabi from Attack on Titan (who I wish would get the iron titan power), Daphana is inspired by a fake leak of a League of Legends character (that being Zoe, when I was blisfully unaware of her/hoping she wasn't an immortal Loli), Ashe is not only techincally based on two Nanatsu no Taizai characters (Deidre and Gray Road) but also my first attempt at writing a "female pervert" character that is not attracted to boys Mormoio is based on Mikan from the danganronpa series and Kira is based on Kiruimi from the danganronpa series. Third thing is that my inspration Draconichero18 (Draconichero21 as he is known here) started a Paetreon (which you can find on his DA account which is Draconichero18). Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Jungle Magnet

"There that should be good enough preparations." Momorio said, before staring at Erza Scarlet, who was stripped naked, chained to the table with entire spiderwebs of chains, which her girlfriend Kira had helped out.

"Are you sure, this will not interfere with your autopsy, Lady Momorio?" Kira asked.

"Yes, Kira my brain is competent enough to ensure this would be enough to refrain Erza from killing me." Momorio said.

"Understood M'lady." Kira said, "Be ensured that if Erza happens to lay a hand on you, I will ensure her life's very slow and painful end."

"Thank you, darling." Momorio said, before she kissed Kira on the lips lightly. Momorio then charged a green sphere onto her palm before firing it onto Erza, which caused Erza's body to become green and transparent. Then Momorio's eyes became pink which allowed her to connect with Erza's knocked out body, through the green links that began to form between her and Erza, before suddenly a red cloud began to emerge from Erza's body. The red cloud then made it's way towards Momorio and swam around her head, before returning to Erza's stomach. This caused Erza's body to return to normal, along with Momorio's eyes.

"I can confirm that Erza was affected by some form magic." Momorio said, "It is some kind of emotional Ink magic."

"So a Tattoo that increases her rage?" Kira said.

"Yes,on the side of her stomach, but I-I-I can't remove it." Momorio said, before bursting into a fountain of tears. This caused Kira to hug Momorio.

"There, there." Kira said, while stroking Momorio's hair, "I'm sure there is a way to remove the tattoo."

"There is, but I-I-I don't have the tools for it." Momorio said, before the gysers coming out from her eyes increased tenfold, causing Kira to hug Momorio, just as a woman walked in. This woman had long blonde hair that cascaded down to her lower back, deep crimson colored eyes, a left arm that was crimson colored like her eyes, a normal right arm, an enormous broadsword being six feet long and one foot wide that was placed in the oversized sheath strapped onto her back, A silver sleeveless shirt, a tattoo of a green rose on her cheek, black fingerless gloves, Green cargo pants, and black boots.

"What do you want, Thunderhead?" Kira demanded, looking at the woman as if she were prey.

"Just came here for some blood," Thunderhead said, "is this a bad time?"

"My Girlfriend happens to be busy you fucking bitch," Kira growled, before looking at Thunderhead like she was going to die very violently, "so unless you have a solution to removing an emotional manipulating tattoo, get off, and go fuck yourself."

"Is it a form emotional Ink magic by chance?" Thunderhead replied, "Because I can help with that."

This caused Momorio to stop crying and look up at Thunderhead.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes I can." Thunderhead replied, "Just give me a minute."

Thunderhead then walked over to Erza, drew her sword and cut off the chains binding Erza, causing Erza to nearly fall, until Thunderhead's Crimson arm began to form into a series of red vines which caught Erza. Before Kira could react, the vines dug into every angle of Erza scarlet's stomach for twenty seconds, before removing themselves, revealing that the Red Dragon tattoo that was once on the side of Erza Scarlet's stomach, was gone.

"Thank you." Momorio said.

"No problem, just give me the blood bags." Thunderhead said.

"First she has to report to Zero, you fucking asswipe." Kira said, still glaring at Thunderhead, before Momorio moved out of the room sensing the hostility between Kira and Thunderhead. The moment she left Kira and Thunderhead to glare at each other violently.

"Just what the fucking hell is your deal, you fucking cunt?!" Thunderhead said.

"My deal is that you are the worst person I have ever met, what fucking right do you have to exist?" Kira said, "You are rude to virtually everyone, especially my fucking girlfriend."

"Well Sorry," Thunderhead replied, "at least I view you as the second worst bitch I have met."

"I feel pitty for the person you deem the worst then." Kira replied, "She must've put up with alot, dealing with your sorry ass."

Thunderhead sighed and then gave Kira the finger before leaving.

"That's what I thought you whinny loser."

"They're called Squalls." Thunderhead shouted back, before taking a walk out in the abandoned city that was their base. With thoughts flooding her mind which all said;

' _Kira is such a bitch, but at least she is not that fucking cunt.'_

Thunderhead then sighed before a black stuffed cat wearing a silver cape and was riding a large white stuffed dragon, that was walking on the ground, walked towards Thunderhead, noticing her mood at the moment.

"Hiya Thunderhead, everything doing okay?" the cat asked.

"Oh it's you, Cat Sidhe." Thunderhead said, "I got into an argument with Kira again."

"I see, what, does this make it the five hundredth or the five millionth time?" Cat Sidhe said.

"Who even cares," Thunderhead groaned, "What matters is that she is reminding me, more and more of that cunt, to the point that they might as well be twins."

"I know shit has been hard for you because of life shitting on you." Cat Sidhe said, "But that doesn't mean you can act like a jackass around Kira."

"I suppose you are right," Thunderhead said, "But I just can't get over what that daft cunt did to me, and it doesn't help that whenever Kira gets mad at me, which is frequent, she starts to act like her."

"I see," replied Cat Sidhe, before he could add anything, a raven flew over their heads, before landing in front of them and transforming into a portal, which caused a woman who was carrying a sack full of gold. The woman had spiky bright red hair, a magenta sleeveless vest with a matching pair of short shorts, a tattoo of a red firey skull like figure with a pair of black triangle like sunglasses over its eyes on her right shoulder, a necklace of a golden drill, and black combat boots.

"Cat Sidhe, Thunderhead, meet at the center of town and gather everyone you can, Zero is calling a meeting."

"Right, Kallen." Thunderhead said, before she got up, and walked, only to run into a sleeping Daphana. Thunderhead then grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her genitally before saying;

"Hey wake up. Zero is calling a meeting in the center of town."

This caused Daphana to wake up and look at Thunderhead before saying;

"Alright…Clymene is with CC and will be there soon…"

She then went back to sleep and floated towards the center of town, while Thunderhead looked around for more members of the Black Knights to call to the meeting.

* * *

While this was occurring, Irregular witchcraft was busy marching along the way with the people that were knocked out, resting on Dalque's shoulders.

"Are we there yet?!" Dalque whined to Sanica.

"We are almost there, little one." Sanica replied to the girl.

"That's what you said-" Dalque started to say, before suddenly Sanica stopped, causing the others to stop as well. Sanica then turned to face Dalque and replied;

"And this time I meant it."

She then turned to face a woman with sky blue hair, black eyes and was wearing a black cloak.

"Oh hi, how are you guys doing?"

"Good, it looks like Zero is aware of the problem." the woman said, before holding out a bucket of chicken towards Sanica.

"Oh no thanks, I'm good, Sarah." Sanica said.

"Suit yourself." Sarah replied before taking a bite out of the chicken, before she took a bite out of the chicken.

"Anyway we have people for you to heal." Sanica said, while Sarah was devouring the piece of chicken. Once she was finished, Sanica then gestured for Dalque to walk towards Sarah. Sarah then took notice of the little girl carrying both Seraphine and Green, on her own, and grew wide eyed at the site.

"Sanica, how strong is this little one?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, Dalque?" Sanica said, "Very strong."

"How is that possible?" Sarah asked.

"It's best not to ask her." Sanica replied, before Dalque laid down Seraphine and Green before Sarah's feet.

"Alright, little lady now lets get my healing power started." Sarah said, before she fished down her cloak and pulled out a fang like ocarina. She then played a sweet sounding melody, which caused everyone to feel warm and peaceful. This also caused Seraphine and Green to be lifted up in the air enveloped in green light. Sarah then played and played until all the effects ceased, which resulted in Seraphine and Green to be laid gently onto the ground.

"Phew that is it." Sarah said.

"Alright Lucreita, now-" Dalque started to say, turning her head toward where she thought Lucreita was, only to find a blank space of air where she once was, "Where'd she go?!"

"Oh she must've snuck off to go help out Uru." Sanica said.

"Goddamn it, she should've been back by now, knowing how much of a weakass Uru is." Dalque said, before she then ran off into the distance.

"Where are you going?" Nunnally said.

"I'm going to find Lucrieta," Dalque shouted back, "I swear to fuck, if you ditch us, I will kick your asses!"

Before anyone could react, Dalque had already left.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Nunally asked.

" _ **No, don't bother,"**_ Nemo answered, _**"You of all people should know the reason why."**_

Meanwhile, Dalque had started to run through the forest, thinking to herself;

' _Damnit I need to find her.'_

She then proceeded to sniff the area, until she began to smell something slightly fishy.

' _That smell, there is no doubt about it, it's Dorado.'_ Thought Dalque, before she began to run towards as she did, she began to remember a scene from her early life as the smell became stronger and stronger. She remembered a woman looking down at a younger version of her, with a younger version of Lucretia;

"Starting today, you and Lucretia shall be sisters."

Dalque snapped back into reality once the smell drowned her nose within its fishy aroma, until she finally made it to Lucretia's location, only to find Dorado was panting on the verge of exhaustion trying to find an opening to strike Ashe, but it was in vain for every time she would strike, Ashe would respond in kind by summoning one of the blob like creatures from her arm, blocking her oncoming blows. Lucretia, looked completely hopeless, as her mind repeated the phrase;

' _I know I can win this but I have to figure out how'_

Unfortunately for her this thought process was in a loosing fight to the hopelessness of the situation, and Dalque could see that. Which is why Dalque ran towards Ashe and grabbed her demon arm.

"Dalque!" Lucretia said shocked, at what had just occurred before her very eyes.

"LEAVE. MY. SISTER. ALONE!" Dalque said before lifting Ashe up into the air, like she was weightless. Then before anyone could react, Dalque then tossed Ashe to the ground. Jeremiah stood still, struck with a mixture of awe and fear that had paralyzed him, before Dalque then marched towards him. It was then where Jerimah had seen Dalque's eyes take on a more reptilian form.

"Those…those….eyes….don't tell me she's a…." Jeremiah said, then Dalque stumbled onto her knees and started coughing blood before fainting. Lucrieta then ran out towards Dalque hugging her protectively, which prompted Jeremiah to attempt to strike down his foe, but then Ashe came charging at him, and grabbed him before he could do anything.

"What are you-?!" Jeremiah demanded, to which Ashe replied;

"Atoning for the worse sin imaginable, attacking someone's sister." Ashe said, before turning to Lucrieta saying, "I apologize for what I have done."

With that Ashe ran off with her partner in tow. By the time she disappeared Lucrieta then picked up her summon key and said;

"Gate of the swordfish, close."

This caused the Dorado, to be de-summoned. Lucrieta then picked up Dalque in her arms and was just about to walk back when Sarah appeared out of nowhere, along with Sanica.

"She overdid it again, didn't she?" Sanica said, to which Lucrieta nodded, and Sanica sighed.

"Again?" Sarah asked, "How is she overdoing her magic?"

"It's probably the nature of her Dinosaur magic." Sanica said, "Either way it'll take a while, and time is of the essence."

"Noted." Sarah said, before turning to Lucrieta and asked; "Is there anyone else I need to heal?"

"Yeah there is Uru." Lucrieta said, gesturing her head towards Uru's knocked out body.

"Oh, okay." Sarah said, "Just give me a minute."

Sarah then walked towards where Uru's body was, and before anyone could react, Sarah then stomped hard on Uru's balls, causing him to wake up almost immediately.

"FUCKING HELL!" Uru screamed at the top of his lungs

"Good he's better." Sarah said, before she turned away and was about to walk off, when Lucrieta grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What do you-" Sarah said, before she noticed Dalque in Lucrieta's arms, "Oh. Lay her on the ground."

Lucrieta then laid Dalque on the ground gently as she could, as if Dalque was a fragile glass doll. Then Sarah started to play her ocarina, which only caused a pale green light to engulf Dalque for a brief moment before it faded.

"She should recover in a few minutes." Sarah said, before she walked past Lucrieta, leaving her alone with Sanica.

"Hey where's my healing?" Uru said, before Sarah kicked him in the balls.

"Can we get another healer please?" Uru said to Sanica.

"Not to cover yourmistakes." Sanica said, before walking back, with Uru quickly following her. Lucrieta then picked Dalque up and then ran to catch up with Uru and Sanica.

* * *

Suzaku woke up and found himself laid upon plain white sheets, tucked away while a blonde woman was watching him with her golden eyes. The blonde woman had a french maid headpiece on, a jet black bikini which emphasized her small chest, worn over it was a black overcoat, two black knee-high boots and a silver version of clara's mark on the back of her right hand.

"Ah you're awake." the blonde woman said.

"Who….are…you?" Suzaku replied.

"I am Aeigis-Grayfia." The woman replied, "I am Clara's sister, daughter of guild master Purson Penthesila, and fellow member of Phoenix Grave."

"Okay…" Suzaku said.

"I was looking for Clara, wishing to obtain her for a mission, when I found you, the female rune knight, the cat and Clara all sleeping, due to probable cause of magic."

"I see." Suzaku said, "Does Phoenix Grave have an airship of any kind by chance?"

"Why do you ask?" Aegis-Grayfia replied.

"Well, you see, I need to head over to Caelum to prevent something terrible from happening." Suzaku explained. Suddenly, a woman appeared from out of nowhere. The woman had skintight light purple body suit which wrapped itself over every curve of her voluptuous figure, ink black hair, watery blue eyes, a electric blue quiver which contained katanas attached to her back along with a golden bow, and a scar across her face.

"You have problems yes, I can help you." the woman said.

"Okay, do you have an airship?" Suzaku asked.

"I have a better idea, come with me." the woman answered. Before Suzaku could ask, the woman then shoved Suzaku's head in between her boobs and then carried him out of the room, to an open field, where Freya was tied up with ropes that negated her magic and was struggling to get loose.

"Suzaku, quickly punch the bitch and get away. She's insane." Freya said.

"He cannot hear you, he's enjoying tits." the woman said, before she summoned two bolts of rainbow lighting struck down on both sides of her, causing two more versions of her to appear.

"You know what to do." the woman said.

"Yes, Ajisukitakahikone." the other versions of her replied, before removing Suzaku from Aijusukitakahikone's cleavage, moving him towards Freya, and tying him up with his body pressed against Freya's, fast enough so Suzaku couldn't react.

"What is this bitch gonna do to us?!" Freya said, before the Ajisukitakahikone's stood nearby.

"Alright preparing for flight with Ajisukitakahikone." Ajisukitakahikone said, before the three of them pulled their fists back and infused it with a magic that was a mixture of lighting and fire, that took the form of a bird.

"Lighting Phoenix's blessed punch!" Ajisukitakahikonesaid, before all three Ajisukitakahikone's punched both Suzaku and Freya, sending them flying into the sky. Ajisukitakahikone then caused her clones to disappear, before standing in the place that Suzaku and Freya once occupied. Then Ajisukitakahikone summoned one more bolt of rainbow lighting, which summoned another clone. The clone then didexactally the same move Ajisukitakahikone did on Suzaku and Freya, which sent Ajisukitakahikone flying as well.

* * *

Ashe was carrying Jerimiah far deeper in the forest, when she decided to put him down, gently. Jerimiah then said;

"What is with you Ashe?"

"Taking it from the ass, I've sinned." Ashe replied. Jerimiah, was about to press further, when a tear coming from Ashe's eye told him to shut up. Jerimiah then turned away from Ashe, before she cried and looked up to the sky.

' _What do we do now? Mama is surely going to get angry that we failed a job.'_ Jerimiah thought to himself, when a tapping was heard on his shoulder. Jerimiah turned around to find a man standing before him. The man was wearing a white bird like mask over a white helmet, golden armor, a white and gold cape bearing a symbol of an open sun like gate with four clouds on the corner of each gate (the cloud upper right corner had an eagle's head with claw marks across its eyes facing towards the gate emerging from the botom of the could, the cloud in the lower right corner had a hangman's scene occuring with an angel holding a Lion's decapitated head on top of it, the lower left cloud had a chained up bull emerge from the cloud looking towards the gate with fury and anger, and the upper left cloud had a cloaked figure with a hangman's noose that went up into the cloud).

"I would like to hire you for a better job, than the one given to you." the man said, before holding a sack of money towards the two. This caused Ashe to stop crying and looked at the sack of money.

"But, for a job, you have to give it to mama…"Jerimiah said, utterly at a loss for words.

"I'm giving it to you," the man said, "For you are more deserving than that wretched whore of it."

"She'll come after us."

"I will protect you, I swear it as a Knight of the round of Divine Kingdom." the man said.

"What is the job?" Jerimiah.

"Help the guild known as Irregular witchcraft out on their job to stop the massacre of Caelum." the man said, before tossing the sack towards Jerimiah.

"Alright, where are-" Jerimiah said.

"They are heading to Scarlingmone's base. You know where that is yes?" the knight said.

Jerimiah nodded, before the knight then suddenly disappeared.

"Well Ashe we'd better getgoing."Jermiah said toAshe, before the two started to walk back the way they came.

* * *

Once almost all of the Black Knights were gathered in the center of their base, Zero stood among them, waiting until a raven landed in the middle, before transforming into a portal that caused Sarah to step out of it.

"Alright now we can begin." Zero said, before he walked to the center, while Sarah made her way among the crowd.

"Now as you are all aware, that bastard of a landlord we caught gave us information about Scarlimonge, a guild known for its gambling," Zero said, "We've been looking into them, clearly not hard enough because he told us the truth in which they are planning a massacre of Caelum with the White Tiger squad."

"The white tigers?" Kallen said, "Aren't they rune knights?"

"This is messed up I know." Zero said, "But we need to move to stop them, which is why I'm going to go there along with a squad consisting of Kallen, Thunderhead, Airel, C.C, and Circana, with Ginrummy as backup."

"Master Zero, what are we to do with Erza?" Kira said.

"Send her back to Fairy tail, and make up a story that she was knocked out, by an imposter who wanted to smear her good name, leave evidence indicating this story, so the people can by it."

"Understod, master." Kira said.

"Alright the rest of you wait for further orders." Zero said, before the group disbursted leaving Zero alone with C.C.

"So Zero, how are we gonna stop a massacre?" C.C asked.

"We are gonna have to try." Zero said.

"And if Suzaku get's involved in this little mess?" C.C said.

"He'll know who I am," Zero replied, "and who I abandoned."

"What of Nunally?" C.C replied.

"She's kept far away from this mess as far as I'm concerned," Zero said, "and well, I only hope my father never finds her."

"What if that girl finds out?" C.C asked.

"I hope she doesn't." Zero said, before C.C grabbed Zero by the shoulder.

"Lelouch, what if the girl whose father you killed, finds you." C.C said. Zero then got free of the green haired woman's grasp.

"C.C, I will let her kill me, he didn't deserve death." Zero said, "Now come meet me in the tower, we have got to go to Caleum."

"Alright Zero." , before Lelouch teleported away. C.C had a moment of silence to herself, before she teleported as well.

* * *

" _All along the watchtower princes kept the view, while all the women came and went, barefoot servants too. Outside in the cold distance, a wildcat did growl, two riders were approaching and the wind began to howl."- Jimi Hendrix, All along the watchtower._

 **(A/N: Alright let me say this, Ajisukitakahikone (named after an actual japanese thunder god, of the same name BTW) is not a Phoenix slayer. She rather "has" the Phoenix in question, also she is an expy of Minamoto no Yorimitsu (fate version). Thunderhead is a vampiric version of FF7 machinabriged Cloud, with a much more shittier life than he does (yes if team four star can exaggerate Jan Valentine (which is supposedly impossible if tv tropes is right), I can do this), and yes I made Kallen a fan of Gurren Laggan (which is a stage show in this universe), because I could.)**


End file.
